RWBY: The Darkness Within
by Walkman355
Summary: Ruby Rose is new to Beacon Academy and she is looking for people she can trust and be friends with. Knives is an anti-social test project who feels people will reject him as a freak. As these two teams come together they begin to realize more about themselves...and the darkness within us all. RubyxOC Rated M because of all the blood.
1. Schematics

RWBY: The Darkness Within

Character Schematics

Knives: A.K.A. "Bloody Knives", "Subject SN103"

Height: 5'11

Hair/ Eye Color: Black Hair, Red Eyes with slits

Color Designation: Red

Weapon: Blood Saber "Jack" X-21 Chainblade "The Ripper"

Abilities: Can manipulate his blood with his aura and use it to attack; enhanced speed and strength; Dust specialist.

Appearance: Knives wears a red hoodie with a symbol of two black crossed knives and a black T-shirt that says, "Dead to me; Dead to you." And a set of blue jeans. He has fingerless cotton gloves with his symbol on it which is a bloody knife. He wears regular tennis shoes. He has shaggy black hair.

Personality: Knives is relatively anti-social and untrusting, he has a side to him where he is compassionate in his own gruff way. He prefers music and peace and quiet to large environments and groups of people. When in battle he tries to remain calm and calculated, but in his Overdrive mode he becomes sadistic and brutal. He tries to stay out of the spotlight of his group and tends to let Luxus take all the glory in their missions. He is a trustworthy and loyal companion…if you're on his good side.

History: Stolen from a slum called District 103 he was conscripted for a project to artificially infuse humans with Dust to boost their abilities. The experiments and tests led to Knives distrust of other human beings, and his dark side when in Overdrive. The augmentation process yielded its results, but changed sections of his appearance like the slits and coloring of his eyes. He felt like a freak and outcast in society and avoided other people, working under the alias "Bloody Knives"; Knives ran jobs for crime lords until he was caught by Hunters. After an interrogation, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy decided that the troubled youth would be better served at his Academy. He made friends quickly with Luxus, Deverou, and Caradin who formed Team CARD.

Luxus Rayfor von Würfel: "The Gambling Gunman"

Height: 6'1

Hair/ Eye Color: White Hair, Purple eyes

Color Designation: White

Weapon: Pistols with Bayonets "Esmeralda and Lilith" "Double Mint Twins"

Abilities: Dust Expert; super-human speed, dexterity, and acrobatics

Appearance: Luxus is about the extravagant so he dresses as such. He wears a white frilly shirt with a blue and gold coat resting on his shoulders. He wears nice pressed sky blue trousers and white polished shoes. His holsters are the only dark color on him as they are black leather. He has a simple pair of glasses on his face that change tint depending on the lighting of the room. He wears a white pinstripe fedora, which covers his wavy white locks. In his pocket he has a deck of cards with his symbol, a joker with a crosshair set on his head.

Personality: Luxus, despite his appearance is actually a man of simplicity. He lives by a code of three things: Honor, Chivalry, and Pleasure. He is loyal to his friends and honors his promises. He does little else other than flirt and gamble. He is a man of simplicity, with extravagant tastes.

History: From a family of gamblers and casino owners, Luxus realized the power of "loss and gain" quickly, and enlisted at Signal Academy as soon as he became eligible. Trained by his father the great Dreyer "the Desperado" in the art of using guns he was a steady shot and had a natural affinity for speed and with practice in card tricks he was smart and dexterous. Learning how to learn Dust Techniques from his professor and from a "smoking hot blonde" who later turned out to be one of his teachers at Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch, Luxus excelled at all forms of Dust manipulation from material to ethereal.

Deverou Tenebrous

Height: 6'0

Hair/ Eye Color: Black Hair, One Brown Eye, One Blue Eye

Color Designation: Black

Weapon: Black Katana with Chain Scythe "Black Rose"

Abilities: Hand-to-Hand specialist and weapons expert, Special Hypnotic Eye techniques, boosted reflexes.

Appearance: Deverou wear a black trench-coat with his black suit. He wears a white vest and a red tie, and has white and black shoes. He keeps his hair in a neat ponytail and wears and eye-patch over his hypnotic blue eye. On the back of his trench-coat is his symbol which is a large eye.

Personality: Strong, Silent, Loyal…he doesn't give much else.

History: If there was ever an exemplification of the "strong, silent type" Deverou would be it. Although not innately mute, he rarely does. When he does, his smooth French accent mesmerizes people. Hailing from a clan of experts in the field on assassination he has extreme combat abilities in hand to hand combat and many forms of weaponry from guns, to spears, to blades. His clan is known for the "Eye of Still Waters" that allows them to entrance and command their targets, often working as security officers for high-ranking officials for purposes of interrogation, brain-washing, and assassination. Deverou himself was different from his clansmen in that he wished to serve his country in a way that didn't involve such cloak and dagger methods. He pleaded with his father to join Beacon Academy where he quickly hit it off with Knives as they both were uncomfortable around others.

Caradin Cross

Height: 6'2

Hair/ Eye Color: Blonde Hair, Green Eyes

Color Designation: Yellow

Weapon: C.A.S. Kit (Cross Family Special Variable Weapon with Scythe, Axe, Claymore, and Halberd modes)

Abilities: Extreme strength and athleticism, expert marksmanship, expert in Aura use.

Personality: Strong, outgoing and rambunctious Caradin is the energy of his group. Feeling that everyone should feel good about themselves he is quick to dote out complements and be of assistance despite his appearance. He is very friendly, and can sometimes be considered obnoxious or annoying. But when it comes down to fighting he becomes serious and determined. He deals with people who piss him off the same way; he gets in their face and brings them to an…"understanding".

Appearance: Caradin wears a pair of camo cargo pants and a bright tan sleeveless shirt. He has black army boots and a gold beanie with his symbol on it. An orange X. He has shaggy hair.

History: Caradin is from two families. His mother is a well-known Huntress called "Barrier" Beatrice Blake. His father is a soldier known as "Sure-Shot" Stephen Cross. He strives to live up to his father's standards of honor, duty, and strength while balancing his mother's incessant pressure to be studious and well educated. He says, "School is a place to get better at what you plan to do. I plan to kill monsters and fuck shit up, not be an accountant. I can worry about math and science after I learn how to fight better." As a Aura User he is one of the best at speed and advanced Barrier and Healing techniques. When it comes to fighting, his strength is rivaled only by his will to win.

**On a personal note I won't actually start this story till September when MY Yellow, White, and Black are back at school with me. I want this story to involve them as much as it is about them. I also want to wait until more RWBY is out so I can have a better grasp of the world we're going to see.**


	2. Prologue: Knives

Knives: Prologue

Knives was relatively bored with the city at the time, so he decided it would be best to just look around at a town on the outskirts of Vale where he relaxed and entered a bar. "What can I get you kid?"

"Bloody Mary." He replied promptly.

He took his drink and drank it sparingly munching softly on the celery. A couple of guys walked by laughing and stopped when they saw him, "Well, well, Bloody Knives…how is it now a day being a dog at that Academy?"

The bartender looked concerned so Knives tried to settle this without violence. "Look guys, I'm just out here to have a drink and enjoy the night life."

"Then by all means, let's dance!" One said as he drew his asp and swung. Knives caught it mid-swing and downed his drink; he placed the celery in his mouth like a cigar and head-butted the thug. His partner rushed him and Knives simply kicked him in the gut. He finished his celery quickly and thanked the bartender as he paid for his drink and rushed out of the bar. Twenty men were waiting outside and the two from the bar closed in around him. He drew his two red blades from the sheaths on his back and his back hip. The one on his back was an intricate kilij that had the words "Jack" on the blade. The other was like a tiny chainsaw with a hilt, and it said "The Ripper."

"Shall we begin then?" Knives inquired.

They rushed him and he tried to just disarm them or destroy their weapons for now. Headmaster Ozpin didn't like him hurting people. It had been a while since his last blackout, and he wanted to keep it that way.

He spun and kicked, slicing and hacking to keep people off of him and destroying their weapons. They piled on him and tried to hold him down so he decided it was about time to let loose. He felt the Dust throb in his veins with every heartbeat. Like the beating of a war drum he rose; even with the twelve men holding him down he stood and threw them off of him. They collided with their allies in a big heap. He raised his fist, three circles running from wrist to elbow and slammed the ground with his fist and it sent a shockwave that knocked a chunk of earth free and tossed them up into the air. He opened his palms and felt a deep tug in his gut as he drew on the Dust to manipulate the earth. A red circle with arcane markings appeared under the piece of earth and he threw his hands wide drawing it apart and slammed them together trapping the men in a large dirt ball.

"Well…that was interesting." He put on his headphones and pulled out a cigarette lighting it and taking a good long puff. "Later assholes." He said as he walked away. He was stopped by a single man standing in his path. His jaw dropped and the cigarette fell from his mouth. The man before him was 6'1, he was burly, he wore trousers with suspenders, a white T-shirt, and a trench-coat. His bald head and a black goatee. His sickly yellow eyes cut to Knives' heart.

"Hello, SN103."

"C-Cain…"

"Bloody Knives they call you…a common thug…"

"You…you shouldn't be alive!"

"I'm very hard to kill." He raised his hand and a wind shear racked his body with cuts.

He felt the blood cascade down, and he arrived in the room. It was a black and red stripped room with a man who looked like Knives sitting at the other side. A record played a German Folk Song he had never heard before. The other Knives was dressed in a blood-red suit and swayed his fingers to the music. The record screeched to a halt and suddenly the other Knives was before him. "You'll die if you don't let me out! Come on, set me free! Let loose the beast!" He had no time to respond as he began to drown in blood that poured from every wall, the other Knives laughing madly.

The man looked at Knives as a cruel grin spread over Knives face, "SN103?"

"No…my name is Johann. Will you play with me?"

The blood began to flow from the cuts and wrap through the air like tendrils of a beast. They had a faint red aura to them. His wicked grin grew wider and he charged the man. That was the last Knives saw before Johann consumed him completely. He woke up in the nurse's office with Headmaster Ozpin leaning over him concerned, "Knives…Knives are you ok!?"

He sat upright with a jolt, "…Johann got loose again didn't he?"

"Yes," The Headmaster said wiping sweat from his brow, "I'm afraid so."

"Did…did he kill anyone?"

"We found no bodies…the men you trapped were terrified but fine, and they told me about Cain…he seems to have escaped."

"I see…well…I will try better next time so that he doesn't get out again."

"Yes, we don't want the monster to escape."


	3. Prologue: Luxus

Luxus

The men gathered around the table were a myriad of negative emotions. Avarice, Lust, Hate, Fear; and Luxus fed off it. His family was in the gambling business and he believed that the only good way to understand your opponent was to read them. His family had a special ability for being able to read people; and in some strong cases like Luxus' he could actually feel their emotions. He fed off them with his special abilities and used it to fuel his own mood. He was trying hard not to bounce around like a school boy and throw off the ladies. At the next hand Luxus sat down, "Deal me in."

"Aren't you a little young to play Blackjack?"

Luxus flashed his family crested pocket watch, "Deal…me in."

The man shut up and tossed the cards out to each player. Luxus checked his cards, a nine and a two, eleven total. The table was a round of "Hit me." Until it came to Luxus, "Hit me." He was dealt a ten as he expected and sat back quietly grinning. They showed their cards and Luxus wasn't impressed. One man had 24, another had 18, one man had 22, and the last had 19. "Well it looks like I win," Luxus said as he began to pool his chips, "I think I'll go play somewhere else."

"Not so fast," The man with the 19 said rising, "This table plays until you cash out."

"Yes, ok, but I'd rather save you the embarrassment of going home in only your boxers with nothing in those big pockets of yours. The sign of a good gambler is knowing when to quit…in this case I'd advise you too. If you keep me here you will only lose more."

"You don't scare me…Würfel…you can't be that good."

He shrugged, "If you insist."

Fifteen minutes and many winning hands later the men were left with only the clothes on their backs. "I warned you not to do it…"

19 stood and drew his revolver and aimed at Luxus. There was a flash of white and he pulled the trigger. A click; he tried again, another click. Luxus opened his balled fist and six bullets fell to the table. "Come now, at least try to be civilized." He dove at the table to try and grab his bullets and Luxus flicked his wrist. He used the Dust crystal in his hand to manipulate the bullets and they glowed with a pale purple aura and rose off the ground. He stood and the other men stood petrified. "Now I am going to go cash my winnings, Petey," He said to the man who had played a 24, "Here's your wedding ring back, if you truly value your wife go home and quit gambling…for good…"

The man nodded vigorously and Luxus turned and left, the bullets dropping to the ground. He walked toward the counter and popped the top of his cards drawing out the ace of spades. He heard the click of the hammer and the revolver trigger pull. He could sense the malice and fed off it; pooling the emotion through his aura and into the card he spun and threw it. It glowed purple and sliced through the bullet and the gun, stopping over the man's heart. "You are lucky I don't kill you. A man never draws his gun when another man's back is turned…he faces him and they duel. I haven't drawn my guns," He said showing off the two semi-automatic pistols, "I could have easily gunned you down. But I honestly don't see you as a threat." He cashed in his winnings and left. He enjoyed the night life, treating women to nice drinks and pleasant conversation with his vast wealth he had earned. When he decided it was late enough, he walked all the way to Beacon and had just made it up the long flight of steps when he saw 19 with a group of thugs waiting.

"You shouldn't have come here…I will show no mercy."

"Gun him down!"

He threw out his cards, and they circled him in a magic shield as the bullets rained down where he stood. The cards were special made from a Kevlar like cloth that was razor edged; Dust crystals he had in his cufflinks allowed him to manipulate them. They spun around him madly as he slowly loaded his pistols, being mindful of the blades that ran from the trigger to the base of the barrel. "Lilith, Esmeralda sorry girls, but I have more work for you." He fired rapidly, aiming through the small gaps in the cards knocking the gun out of each man's hand. He sent a few of his cards out to slice up their guns and then return. When he was done, they were left with nothing but slacked jaws and empty pockets. He collected his winnings once more and grinned. The night was still young, and the fun had only just begun.


	4. Prologue: Deverou

Deverou

Deverou leaned against the wall watching his target moving through the crowd. He followed closely behind making sure not to be noticed as he blended carefully with the businessmen. The mobster he was tailing, Roman Torchwick had entered this building to meet his informant for reasons that were a mystery to Deverou, but he knew he would find out soon enough. Torchwick went off to the left, and he saw another man following him. He assumed this was the informant. Deverou tailed him to the bathroom; this man was obviously nervous and had a guilty conscious. He entered in behind him and removed his sunglasses. "Hello zere Monsieur Anderson." He said in his smooth foreign accent.

The man wheeled around in horror and immediately fixated on the eye-patch that Deverou had on. "You…you're one of them…a Tenebrous."

He removed the eye-patch and the crystal blue eye fixated on the man, His face began to cringe with fear before becoming slack and emotionless. "Why are you 'ere?"

"I am brokering the Schnee Dust Companies secrets to a Mr. Roman Torchwick for security of my family."

"My family 'as already secured yours. Monsieur Torchwick shall not 'ave zem." He placed the eye-patch back on, and the man came to his senses.

"How did you…what!?"

"Do not worry Monsieur Anderson, I will meet with zis Torchwick and you may return 'ome."

"He's going to kill my family!"

"Everysing will be ok…now go 'ome."

He left, and Deverou made his way to the conference room that Mr. Anderson told him about. He entered in quietly, but Torchwick was pretty sharp. "Mr. Anderson…" He said turning, before fixing eyes on Deverou.

"Surprised to see me?"

Roman seemed unsurprised actually, he put out his cigar and sighed. "In my line of work we are to prepare for any outcome…" He pointed his cane at Deverou and the crosshair popped up, "It's a shame to say I saw this coming." He fired, and Deverou barely had time to draw his blade. He was successful in his endeavor, and Torchwick took the opportunity to run. Deverou sheathed Black Rose and took off after him. They arrived at the roof, where an airship hovered overhead. A bunch of men dropped down as Torchwick jumped up onto the airship and got away. Deverou drew Black Rose, and the men shrunk away. The Dust Shot Torchwick had used had charged his blade. The thorn pattern that wrapped itself from the tip of his sword all the way to the handle of his chain scythe glowed a bright red and the blade itself dripped with a malicious red aura. He grinned, and the men ran at him. He unleashed the Dust Energy and it knocked them all back and by using some Dust in the chain-scythe he bound them with the red energy. He returned to his client, Lord Schnee. "Deverou…how long has your family served mine?"

"For ages my lord…since zee first discovery of Dust."

"And has your job not always been completed with greatest efficiency?"

He knew the scolding was coming. Lord Schnee expected nothing but excellence from everyone in his life. He was especially hard on Weiss. But the man's hard-set face cracked into a rare soft-smile. "You did the best you could…Roman Torchwick seems to just be a thorn in my side I can't seem to remove…but you have always served me well, and you have guarded my most precious treasure since you first were introduced to this family. I expect you will continue to serve me and protect my daughter at Beacon Academy?"

"Of course sir…I will give my life to protect Weiss…you need not worry about her."

"I trust you Deverou…she may not think I love her, but…I'm only hard on her because I want to protect her…she is my greatest treasure…more valuable than all the Dust in the world…"

Deverou chuckled, "You may want to tell her zat yourself."

"She would think I have gone mad…but I have already spoken with Headmaster Ozpin, and under heavy recommendation he has accepted my offer to let you start next semester with Weiss."

"Sank you my lord…I will not disappoint you."

"You never have Deverou…and you never will."


	5. Prologue: Caradin

Caradin

The dirt from the plains was kicked up around the man in the duster. His bandana kept it from entering his mouth and choking him. The coffin he carried on his back got heavier with every-step until he passed out at the town gate. It was a small mining town that was near a Schnee quarry. The townsfolk were nice enough to drag him and his coffin to the local saloon where they fixed him water. He drank deeply for what seemed like an hour until he finally came up for air with a gasp, "Man, I thought I was going to die there for a second! You guys are really alright thanks for the water and everything!"

"Would you like some food as well? Maybe a burger or just some bread?"

"Aw nice! A burger and some fries would really hit the spot!"

He scarfed down whatever they put in front of him and by his fifth burger and fries they decided it was time to start charging him. "Listen sonny, we'd be glad to give you all this. But we're working for dirt cheap at the Schnee quarry at the moment…we're going to have to charge you."

"Nows ok, I goba shave da towned." He said with a full mouth.

"Um…excuse me?"

He swallowed with some difficulty and answered with a beaming smile, "No it's ok, I was hired to save the town from bandits!"

The elder was shocked, "How did you know about the bandits?"

"Mr. Schnee hired me to get rid of them. You're looking at the one and only Caradin Cross, The Undertaker!" He said with a proud and foolish laugh.

They were surprised that this kid was going to protect them from Roman Torchwick and his thugs. That man had been pestering anybody with Dust. He mostly went after the Schnee family because they had a public image to keep. An open manhunt would look suspicious. So they had hired this mercenary to handle it? As they were pondering this, a man burst in. "He's here! Torchwick and his gang, they brought some muscle this time!"

Torchwick strode through the gate with his usual air of arrogance. Behind him were four mercenaries. They wore grey clothing with black body armor. The biggest one was sleeveless and had dragons tattooed down each arm, with a helmet that had a black faceplate. The woman had long orange hair and wore a grey and white robe underneath her tiny armor. Another man was slender and completely encased in the armor with a helmet like his bulky friend. The final, obviously the leader had a buzz cut and a chin goatee with a scar over his left eye which was whited out. "Well, I believe I told you to clear the hell out last time, but it seems my advice fell on deaf ears…so I hired the Black Dragon gang to assist me."

The leader nodded to the woman, and she drew her pistol and fired at a child to her left. The people screamed until they saw the child was fine. A coffin had landed in front of the kid and stopped the bullet. Caradin walked up with a massive sword rested on his shoulder. "Can we please settle this without violence? I'd love to prevent spilling any blood on the sand."

The leader looked at his men then waved his hand toward Caradin, "Kill him."

The smaller man rushed in with an energy blade, and Caradin simply sighed. "Variable shift: C.A.S. Kit engage Scythe mode." His sword shifted into a scythe and he just spun, using the range to bring down the enemy. The swift guy just jumped over it. "Engage Thruster Alpha." A booster fired on the scythe and it flew up in the air and slammed the swift guy into the ground, knocking him unconscious. "One." Caradin counted.

"Kill this asshole!" The leader screamed.

The bulky man's tattoos glowed and he sent wind slashes with Dust, while the woman pulled out an assault rifle and began firing. Caradin threw up his left hand using his aura through his gauntlet, and a golden cross shaped barrier rose up to protect him. "Get everyone into the town hall…don't come out until I call you."

The villagers ran to the town hall and Caradin pushed his hand forward, sending the barrier to bind the woman. It collided with her and closed around her to form a golden Iron Maiden. The man turned to look at his accomplice which gave Caradin the opening he needed, "C.A.S. Kit Engage Axe Mode!" He ran at the guy and then jumped high in the air to bring the axe down on him. His tattoos glowed again and a fireball erupted from his hands. "Engage Thruster Beta!" Caradin's booster fired and he began to spin in a circle at his opponent. He brought the axe down making sure to hit him in the chest and not the head. The man fell, and Caradin leaned over him. His right hand glowed with a green light as he used his aura to heal, and the man's wound closed slowly.

"There…he's not dead, just so you're wondering…I know this is just a job to you, and I'm sure your men are just as important to you as money."

The leader scoffed, "You kidding me? These fools just proved their uselessness! I don't need them! I kill you, and Torchwick gives me all the profit!"

"What?"

"You heard me…they're…expendable…"

Caradin's face shifted from the compassionate jovial look into a face of pure malice and hate. The leader backed up a bit, "C.A.S. Kit…engage final failsafe…Halberd mode Engage."

The weapon shifted into the Halberd. "This is C.A.S. Kit's last-resort failsafe…this Halberd doubles as a gun and a chain-scythe. I was going to let you all live…but now…I'm just going to kill you…"

He swung, and the axe head detached from the pole and extended until it crashed next to him. The chain that linked it back was on the ground. The leader stood in horror at this weapon. "There is a reason they call me Undertaker…I undertake tasks…and I see them through…I also put dirt-bags like you where you belong…ten-feet under…" He clicked a button on the pole, and the chain retracted drawing him toward the leader. He shifted his weight when the pole and axe-head collided so he spun planting both of his feet in the leader's face. The man went flying back, and Caradin yanked the Halberd from the ground, bringing the axe head down on the leader's head. When the dust cleared he was left standing. He turned to the other mercs. "Now get out of here…don't work for scum like Torchwick ever again."

They all ran out of town, and he placed his Halberd inside the coffin. He then dragged the leader's corpse to the local church and began to dig his grave. The townsfolk gathered to watch this strange sight. The man buried the mercenary leader and say last rites for him. He uncorked a bottle of liquor and poured it over the grave. "Rest in Peace…may you find the peace you sought in the next life…may you never harm another, and may you be judged with mercy and kindness…it was obviously never shown to you…" And with that he gathered his coffin and walked out of town. A car met him at the edge of town from the Schnee family. He set his coffin down and the window rolled down. Inside was a man with silver hair and a green scarf.

"Caradin Cross? You mother ask that I come here and meet with you. And after that impressive display of skill and ability I would like you to join me this year at Beacon."

"Sure…got nothing better going on."


	6. Welcome to Beacon

**Here it is, the first official chapter of RWBY: The Darkness Within! I know there's no awesome fight scenes or monster killing but I hope that for what we've seen of the series and with tonight's episode fresh in everyone's mind this fucking blows your minds! I can hear the fan squeals of excitement now...Ouch...**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon

Knives watched the newcomers stepping off the airship and just sighed, more fools coming to the Academy in the hopes of making it big as Hunters or Huntresses. They had no idea what they were getting into. Neither did he, but then again he'd been Ozpin's protégé since he was fifteen. When he should have been attending Signal, he was here doing special training in a secret chamber to keep Johann at bay and to learn how to control his blood without Johann's help. So far all was successful, except for his interaction with others and Johann surfacing under times of extreme stress. Otherwise he was completely fine. He saw a few that interested him though. A young boy ran off and vomited into a trash can, he wouldn't make it, a girl with more strength and bearing than anyone there; her bright golden hair shining like a star. A smaller girl next to her, Ozpin's pet project from Signal, she would last. Weiss Schnee and her 'butler' from the Tenebrous clan these two would definitely be trouble for him. One girl tried to slip through undetected but he had much sharper eyes than most others, he knew he'd seen her somewhere before but he wasn't sure where. Another who walked like the blonde girl was a man in a blue and gold coat; he walked with an aloof bearing of someone who was not only sure of themselves but had the skills to back it up. After everyone left, Knives was about to leave as well before he saw the final entry run off carrying a large coffin. Whoever he was he was obviously dangerous, and that would make him interesting to Knives. This would be a good year.

Deverou followed closely behind Weiss with his katana sheathed on his back, he had wrapped the chain for the chain-scythe around his chest in a make-shift sling for the sword. He looped the chain-scythe around the chain and let it hang from his chest. "Can you lighten up a bit; you look like you're some mercenary thug. Father's business hasn't been getting the best reputation since I came to this school or the rumors floating around that he's consorting with villains."

Deverou refocused on Weiss, "Sorry, it's just zat…zis place is new to me…I am...afraid."

She laughed, which to Deverou was insulting. She was very much like her father in that she didn't show affection or humor often unless it was either really funny or at the expense of someone. "The big bad bodyguard is scared of making friends?"

"Yes! Ze school is new…you are my only friend and even zen we are not allowed to consort too much…I am afraid of being…discarded…forgotten."

"Oh you'll make friends Deverou…you're very kind when people get to know you."

"What about you…will you try to make friends?"

Her silence was his answer, Weiss had never been too good at making friends and like her father, her first impression could be…cruel. He was afraid for her and didn't want to look after her the whole time they were at Beacon. He wanted her to be happy for a change, not lonely as she always was at home. "Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me that within this first day you will try to make friends."

"I…" she scoffed, "I don't have to if I don't want to!" He glared at her at she made a sideways glance, "But since you are asking…I will make an effort." He smiled and she smiled back at him. "Just try to mask that accent a little. It is charming, but it can be difficult to understand what you're saying."

"I will…try."

"Good! Now I'm going to go coordinate the others on how to handle my Dust! Have fun!" She said as she walked off smiling a bit.

He knew she would have fun here…if she would just get over herself some. He turned around to walk off and accidentally bumped into the kid from before who vomited on the airship. "Ah sorry about that!"

"It is no trouble at all…zees things 'appen." He immediately drew his hand to his mouth, he had broken Madame Weiss' rule about the accent.

"Hey cool accent! You sound like you're a fan-favorite with the ladies…I wish I was that cool…"

Deverou smiled, "It is not just about being cool…we are 'ere to become Hunters! What is not cooler zan zat!"

The boy smiled, "You have a point…doesn't matter where we're from so long as we come together to help one another…that's something my mom always said." He seemed to retreat as well as if not meaning to say that.

"She is a wise woman, if you follow her advice you will become a great Hunter my friend."

"Thanks!"

Just then there was an explosion behind them, and Deverou turned to see Weiss covered in soot and full of rage. She yelled and berated a young girl in red and he wanted to move in to help her…to apologize to the young girl and to mend the situation. He moved, but a guy in a blue and gold coat stopped him, "Let the ladies sort it out; jumping in will just make you a target of their aggressions."

He stood by, and after a girl with a black bow in her hair said something to Weiss, Weiss stormed off and the girl in red seemed to fall over. The man withdrew his arm, "Go to your heiress Tenebrous, as for you kid, that girl there looks like she could use a friend."

Luxus watched Deverou Tenebrous run off after Weiss Schnee; no doubt to try and sooth the situation and urge caution towards verbally abusing one's classmates. 'Vomit Boy' went to go help up Ruby as Luxus walked away. This would definitely be an interesting class, but he tried not to think about it too much. He walked towards the chapel, and saw a kid lugging a coffin behind him. "Need some help?"

"Naw I got it! Hey, aren't you Luxus Rayfor von…" He didn't get to finish that statement before Luxus put a hand over his mouth.

"Look, I'd like to keep the whole rich kid making it into Beacon on the down-low…can you handle that?" He whispered.

The kid nodded and he removed his hand from his mouth, "Sorry…dad says I can be a little forward, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Caradin Cross…the Undertaker."

"The mercenary extraordinaire?"

"The very same! I'm enrolling here to become a Hunter!"

"So are the rest of us…anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you, remember what I said."

"Yeah, alright…you won't have any problems with me! Hey can we be friends?"

"I don't see why not…you're a famous mercenary…I'm a famous gambler-slash-gunman…I think we'll get along just fine." He saw the girl in black walking by, "If you'll just excuse me…mi amor! Wait if you would!" He said as he ran after her. Hopefully it would be less chasing and more finding.

Caradin watched as that crazy guy chased after that girl. _He's going to get shot down._ Caradin thought. Five minutes and a resounding slap later he was proven correct. He wondered where he should put C.A.S. Kit, so he decided to wander around and look. Beacon Campus was big and he soon figured out it was very confusing. After what felt like an eternity walking he saw a boy in a red hoodie being harassed by some other kids. "What do you mean we're not strong enough to make it? We were top of our class at Signal!"

He stared at them apathetically with a blank face, "Look, if you want me to repeat myself I can; it won't change what you hear. You're not good enough to be here…if you don't learn how to truly survive, the darkness will eat you up and spit you out just to watch you running and screaming in fear so they can savor the chase. This isn't a fairy tale…if you are weak; you will die…end of story."

"Red eyed freak!" One of them said as he punched the kid in the face. He withdrew his hand quickly almost as if he'd hit a brick wall. "Shit…just what are you made off!"

He looked like he was about to kill them, so Caradin defused the situation by throwing C.A.S. Kit at the leader of the group, "Get out of here losers!" They scattered and he shouldered C.A.S. Kit and the unconscious thug.

"I could have handled myself…"

"I'm sure you could have, you looked like you were about to kill them." He saw the kid's eyes, and he quickly threw up his hood. "Cool eyes."

"Whatever…if you don't make it to the center of campus soon you'll miss opening words from Headmaster Ozpin."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about that! I'd better hurry!"

After opening statements everyone gathered in the ballroom and stretched out their bedrolls. Knives had switched into his pajamas and continued to scan the room. He had everything of his folded neatly next to him and sat up against the wall. He had his headphones on and wore his hoodie over his black sleeveless. His red and black checker-board pants were warm and comfortable and the music soothed his mind so he could observe the scene. Weiss and her butler conversed in the corner probably talking about their day. That idiot with the coffin from earlier was walking around in just his boxers which were black with gold embroidery showing off his muscles as he tried to find a place to set his coffin down. The girl with the gold hair seemed to be scoping out the boys and talking to the girl in red. She wore cute pajamas. A black tank top and rose-patterned pants…he honestly hoped she made it, just so her delusions of a better world would be shattered. "That was a little cruel wasn't it?" Johann said as he slumped against the wall. "What, not going to answer me?"

"You're just a hallucination…if I don't acknowledge you you'll just go away."

"On the contrary, I'm an itch you can't scratch…I'll always be here so long as your mind is in pieces…right now you're just holding on by the words of Ozpin. What happens when I get out for a month? Or a year? What happens when you can't fight me anymore and it's Johann all the time? Who's to say you're even real? That I'm not the real you and you're just suppressing you're true nature?"

"I'm not a murderer!" He whispered loudly.

"Having fun talking to yourself?"

He looked up and saw a boy in white satin pajamas embroidered with a blue name that said Luxus. "…no…"

"Well, that's fine. I don't like talking to me either…I'm just too damn sexy…keep trying to persuade myself to sleep with me…he just won't take no for an answer."

Knives couldn't help but laugh, something about this guy was just powerfully charismatic. Luxus smiled and sat next to him. "I'm Luxus Rayfor by the way…and I do know about you Bloody Knives…but it's fine, I don't think you're a bad guy…just fallen on bad times."

"Thanks for the pity, anything else I can help you with?"

"Well for one you could lighten up…you seem like an alright guy and I want to be friends…can't ever have too many of those. Plus when gambling, you want to have the best cards up your sleeve…and you sir, are an Ace of Spades."

"Gee thanks…glad I can help you pocket a bet."

"Not at all. Business and gambling are very simple. It's all about loss prevention, wit, and taking your opponents money without them realizing it. It's also about honoring one's agreements, and I for one can say that I would like to place my loyalty in you. You're one of a few strong players here at Beacon and I'm placing my money on the winning hand."

"But can I count on you not to cash out when things get tough?"

"If it was all wins and no losses I'd think the game was rigged…so do we have a deal?"

The sounds of a scrap drew Knives eyes and upon seeing Weiss arguing with the girl in red, the girl with gold hair, and the girl in black just sitting by he smiled, "Yeah…we've got a deal."


	7. Nightmares

**Just a little darkness to whet your appetite.**

Nightmares

He was in the room again. He tried to move his head but it was belted to the table. He trashed about, but the leather bands around his arms and legs held him tight. The mouthpiece was there to prevent him from biting off his tongue. Not that it mattered anyway; Cain said that soon the Dust would enable him to regenerate his lost limbs. Knives looked around and saw only white; the men in white and the bright light obscured his sight, until his eyes rested on the one colorful thing in the room…Johann. He wore his usual red suit and kicked his feet as he hummed a small tune. Upon seeing Knives he got up and walked over. "Hello there," He said with a wide malicious grin, "I see you're awake. They're going to begin the process soon. Soon I'll be out of that little cage in your head and free to roam around as I please." His eyes grew wide with madness, "Won't that be fun? The streets painted red and the city in a beautiful blaze…just like a Christmas tree…we never got to have one of those did we?"

Knives screamed at him through the mouth guard and Johann made a face of mock surprise, "I'm shocked…truly…I thought we were friends."

"Prep equipment for injection process and ready the electrodes for stimulation." The doctor began.

Johann smiled, "Here comes my favorite part."

They began the startup, and Johann began to sing. It was a sick tune, and it curdled Knives' blood. "Fasten the strap around your head; leather straps on an iron bed.

The needles whirring to and fro; into your blood the Dust will go.

He holds the knife above your heart; here comes the really bloody part.

You scream and scream with all your might; this vision fills your dreams with fright!"

He felt the scalpel cutting open his chest, felt the needles injecting the green Dust into his body, and he felt the agonizing pain as the electrodes sent waves of electricity into his body to activate the Dust. Life Dust they called it…rare and powerful. It was only found in crystals used specifically by the Templars and Clerics on the battlefield; Healing Dust. Hell. It felt like fire flowed through his veins…and that was before the shocks. After those it felt like the fire exploded outward. Wherever the electricity touched it racked his body with pain, and when he thought it was over the Dust activated. Thousands of fiery needles trying to escape his body; he screamed and screamed, but no one listened. It wasn't just Life after a while. They wanted him to have power, and so came more Dust. Behind his heart, more in his veins…it didn't matter to them, so long as it worked. Thousands of tortures in what felt like an eternity, and there was no end in sight.

Ruby heard the boy screaming and thrashing and put a pillow over her head to block out the noise. He screamed and thrashed for hours. It was only the first night, and these nightmares were racking his brain. _I hope he's okay._ She thought. After an hour, Professor Goodwitch came with a medical team and took him out of there. _Were these nightmares frequent? And why hadn't I noticed that boy on the airship?_ She wondered. Sleep after that didn't come easy…but it came…however for the boy in red, sleep never came easy.


	8. Show Me What You've Got

Show Me What You've Got!

Ruby awoke and began to gather her things making sure to get some of the pancakes they were serving with some juice. She sat down next to Yang bumping into the boy in the red hoodie on her way there. She turned back to look at him and Yang obviously noticed.

"Taking an interest in tall, dark, and shady?"

"NO!" She cried, "It's just…he was the boy who they carted off last night…the one with the nightmares."

"Oh really…is he okay?"

"I couldn't tell, he seemed lost in thought…is it weird that all he had for breakfast was an apple?"

Yang leaned back, "Well it's better than princess over there." She said pointing at Weiss who had a grapefruit and some water while her friend…or butler, she couldn't tell, cut up a piece of meat with precision and grace, making sure to leave some for Weiss.

"It's heiress actually, and yeah I see what you mean."

A boy in a blue and gold coat sat down across from them, his hat balanced gently in his hand as he set it on the table. "Hello ladies, have you heard about the initiation this morning?"

"No…what's there to know?" Yang said sensing Ruby's discomfort.

"It'll be a combat trial to test our prowess and ability to work with people who we're paired with. I'd advise pairing with someone you trust…as for me, I've got my sights set on an individual of note already…and what a beauty you are." He said as he smiled gently at Yang.

"Oh…a flirt, you're kinda cute you know."

"And rich and talented, but those things don't matter to me, I'm here to make a difference and to find love, and I think Lady Luck is on my side because I've found both…so Yang…would you like to form a team with me?"

Ruby was agitated to say the least, this guy didn't know them, he was full of himself, and he wanted to separate her from Yang! What an asshole! "Sorry sweet thing, but I'm going to just late fate take its course and pair up with whoever clicks with me."

He smiled, "I understand, and truly you are kind to protect your sister by not excluding her from the group. You are truly as dazzling as the sun, and I hope fortune favors you. As for me I will roll the dice elsewhere and let the wind guide my choice, au revoir amour!" He said as he stood and waved as he walked away.

"Well that was…different." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Yang said dreamily as she looked at him.

"You can't be serious…"

"What…I love to watch him walk away…nice ass…"

"Yang!"

"Kidding, kidding…but maybe he was right…maybe we should branch out."

"Lalalalala I'm not listening!"

Everyone gathered in the locker room and began gathering their weapons, Professor Ozpin had advised Caradin to leave his weapon there, but C.A.S. Kit was more than a weapon, it was a part of him. He carried it proudly as a part of him. He did however store his more precious items in the locker. His gauntlets; they were made of leather and had gems on the backs of them. Luckily with his last name nobody knew he was related to Beatrice "Barrier" Blake. He just played off the heritage and lived the life of a gun for hire. "Those gems...not something a common street thug would have now would they…Caradin Cross."

He turned around and saw the kid in the red hoodie from earlier. "Oh…I uh…I guess not."

"I've seen gauntlets like these before…they can be used for terrible things…and it's something only a high ranking family would have…someone like Beatrice Blake?"

He wheeled around and slammed the kid into the locker, "If you know what's good for you, you won't bring it up to anyone!"

The kid looked at him, his red slit eyes asking for a fight, "What'll you do huh? Beat me up…don't make me laugh…I've fought a thousand like you and none of them were all that special…if you really want to be stealthy you'd better be careful how you display your abilities."

He was shocked this kid was so ruthless and reckless. Did he really have a death wish?

"What is your problem?"

"People who get in my way…and people who get in over their head. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

He saw the kid walk over three lockers and draw two blades. One was an ornate kilij and the other was an X-21 Chain-blade. He mounted one on his tailbone and the other on his back. He threw up his hood and walked out of the locker room. Caradin took a moment to gather himself before heading out to Beacon Cliff…it would be a long day.

Deverou stood on the launch pad with the other students and listened to Ozpin's speech about partners and teams. Weiss had talked to him earlier about getting Pyrrha on their team but it looked like she hadn't had any luck. Knowing Weiss though she had some scheme to work out the details of the partnering contract to get her on their team. He tracked Weiss trajectory as they fell towards the forest. It was up to them how they wanted to land so when he grew close to the trees he used his chain-scythe to wrap around one of the tree limbs and swing to the forest floor. As he landed he looked up to see where Weiss had gone only to lock eyes with the boy in the blue and gold coat from earlier, "What a surprise, I was hoping to run into you again."

His jaw sunk and he felt all hope he had for forming a team with Weiss dissipate. As the boy with the coffin crash landed next to them and locked eyes with Deverou and the other man he smiled, "Cool I got Luxus and the Tenebrous kid…score!"

Deverou felt his confidence slowly draining, he was with two people he didn't know and didn't understand, and on top of that only one slot was available for Weiss now. He would have to speak up, "Excuse me…I was wondering if we might find Lady Weiss. I am needed and plus she would make a great asset to our group."

"I could do without the pampered princess." Luxus said.

"Same here." Caradin added.

"Besides, the last member of our party will be arriving shortly." As he said this, a boy with a red hoodie ran out from behind a tree and bumped into Caradin. His hood flying off and his red slit eyes meeting with Luxus' as he smiled, "And now he's here."

Knives knew in free fall he'd have to be careful about displaying his powers, so he pulled out "The Ripper" and rode it down the tree like a skateboard. He hadn't accounted for all the wood chips, because when he landed he spent a good bit of time picking them out of his skin. But as soon as they were out the wounds would close up. He had the fastest healing rate that the program had seen, Cain used to say. He didn't know what that meant, but he didn't really care. He threw his hood up and decided he'd avoid eye contact, if he could do that he could get away and make it to the temple with ease. He ran out from his landing spot and immediately ran into the buffoon from earlier and his eyes locked with the boy in the blue and gold coat, "And now he's here." He said.

"What!?" Caradin yelled, "This asshole can't be on our team!"

"I agree, Weiss would be much better suited to…" Deverou spoke up.

"And you wish to go against the headmaster's orders?" Luxus chimed.

"I…uh…no…" Deverou replied with weary resignation.

"Besides…I could easily overpass Weiss seeing as I know every single one of you and all about you…as does Knives over there." Luxus smugly replied.

"Knives…as in Bloody Knives, the street assassin who was said to be impossible to kill!?"

"Not impossible…just hard to…" The kid commented, "Look Luxus I agreed to help you out because you said you would trust me, if you want these two added to your master plan I don't care…just remember this." He threw up his hood and shouldered his way past Deverou and Caradin, "Stay out of my way and we'll get along fine."

Luxus smiled, "Just show me what you've got and we'll see."

They walked off deeper into the forest and took the first step towards becoming Hunters.


	9. Emerald Forest Chaos

**For my good buddy pyron55 you had the kindness to feature me in your story it's only fair I return the favor. I hope I captured your characters somewhat right, if not you can hound me about it. Here it is, please enjoy Emerald Forest Chaos**

Emerald Forest Chaos

Knives sniffed the air; he could smell the distinct scent of gunpowder already and heard gunfire in the distance. He moved slowly with his hands on his weapons while the others moved casually behind him. Only Caradin and Deverou seemed on edge, Deverou had decided to pair with Caradin and Luxus paired with Knives since they had already made an alliance. Knives wasn't too pleased about it but he kept moving. Johann skipped pleasantly beside him humming to himself as he wandered in and out of Knives' peripheral vision. He could hear roars and clashing going on all around him. Luxus held up his hand and they stopped he slipped the jacket off his shoulders and put it on, "From here on out we'll meet heavy opposition. I can help spot out a few booby traps, but the main problem will be the beasts of the forest. This is their home and they know how to hunt their prey here…we will have difficulty so I want you all to stay aware."

Deverou drew his blade and chain-scythe while Caradin opened his coffin and pulled out the claymore resting it on his shoulder. He lifted the coffin back up with one hand and proceeded slowly. Knives kept his hands on his swords as they proceeded with caution. They had not gone for more than ten minutes when a loud crash occurred and a man charged by with a large axe chasing after a wolf monster, "HOT BUTTERY CORNDOGS! That bastard in owed a thrashing!" He said as he chased it down and slammed his axe into its head. "Another kill my lovely Sasha, and more on the way." He said eyeing the group.

Deverou made ready to fight, and Caradin set down his coffin with a loud thud. Another man in a black trench coat with a blue skull on the back walked up, "I apologize for my friend, he loses himself in the battle."

"When you lose yourself to the dance on madness you're less than human…get it together asshat." Knives said.

Johann laughed, "Oh if only they could see what you saw…so what does that make you the king of the sub-humans?" As he did this he leaned on the mad-axe wielder's head and started to play on his head like a bongo.

Knives looked away, and another deafening roar occurred. This time the ground shook and trees were felled. "What in the hell?"

Two people burst out of the trees, one was a boy in a trench-coat with flames and the other was a girl in a tunic and a skirt-short combo. The girl laughed madly as if enjoying herself way too much and the boy had an angry grimace on his face. "Come on guys we're all part of the game now!" A large monster, an ogre or something, burst through the trees behind him, and they all took off running. "It's a foot race, keep up, keep up!"

Luxus took off bolting and kept squinting at the girl. He fell behind the group and got a look at her butt and screamed, "Sweet cheeks!"

She turned around her face a mask of horror upon seeing him, "YOU!" and jumped back and kicked him in the shin. Knives grabbed him as he fell and put him back on his feet.

"Now is really not the time to flirt."

"But just look at that ass!"

The boy with the flamed trench-coat turned around, "Dude that's my sister!"

"Oh…right…well then what are we doing running for our lives? Fuck that." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the ogre. He reached into his coat's holster and drew a large steel revolver, "Roulette Custom…Red King. Smile for me goodness." He rested the gun on his left arm and got in a kneeling position. He looked at it and the others stopped to watch him. He squinted with one eye open and pulled the trigger. The kick was incredible as the bullet's firing sent a shockwave with its flight path. Luxus' arm recoiled only slightly and he grimaced in pain. The bullet struck the ogre dead center and floored it. It didn't seem to do a whole lot of damage as the bullet's impact zone was small, but from the small pool of blood forming behind it the bullet had gone clean through. The ogre staggered to his feet before opening his mouth to roar. Knives wanted to jump in but feared exposing his abilities. He felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle as he turned to see the boy with the axe holding a cannon that was charging lightning at its barrel through a focusing node.

"Boom!" He cried as it fired a condensed lightning ball into the ogre it shook violently and staggered even more. The boy in the trench-coat with the skull drew a scythe and ran at it slicing away at its left leg while the girl was pounding on its right with a hammer like this was some sort of whack-a-mole game. The boy in flames de-materialized into embers and swarmed around the ogre raising welt's and burn marks all over its body. Deverou threw his chain-scythe into the ogre's leg and began slashing away at a single area marking an X for Caradin, while Caradin threw his coffin into its face and charged in with his sword, "C.A.S. Kit, Engage Solaris Edge." The Blaze Dust in the hilt of his claymore heated up the blade of his sword and he cleaved clean through the leg.

"How's that for awesome?"

Everyone was letting loose and showing off their talents…it was time he joined the fray. Knives drew the blade across his wrists and drew Jack and The Ripper. "Dance of Blood: Jack the Ripper's Infamous Massacre Party!" He said as he ran in, the blood wrapping around Jack and The Ripper to extend the reach of the blades. He jumped into the air and spun, letting the bloody slicer's decimate the ogre's body. As it fell he drew the blood back into his body and charged up to its head and drove The Ripper through its skull. He panted heavily as he had never tried the technique before and the sudden anemia had made him exhausted. He turned around to see the faces of shock and fear cascaded over their faces. The boy with the flames looked almost like he pitied Knives. He threw up his hood that fell off in the assault and sheathed his blades as he began to walk off. Caradin stood in his path, "Let me pass…"

"You're hurt…we don't let teammates walk off in a sorry state…besides, you can barely stand."

It was true; Knives had barely noticed it but that strain and all that blood had left him shaky. He felt the dark room calling and he immediately snapped himself out of it. He would not let Johann run free in the forest. He looked up at Caradin who simply set his hands on Knives' wrists and began healing him. Deverou went to check on Luxus and the others sat by and watched. Luxus' arm wasn't broken but he said if he had fired another shot it would have been. "Red King is a high powered anti-armor pistol sporting a .62 caliber slug. It's a custom made gun and the rounds are the same. I use it lightly because using bullets can almost literally do damage to me as well as my target."

"Fine…just don't kill yourself just yet oh fearless leader." Knives taunted.

The others chuckled as well. The kid with the flames approached him, "Thanks for the directions to the training field earlier…if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it."

Knives looked at him oddly, "You did ask me for directions…got a name?"

"Pyron…this is my big sister Newt, that guy with the axe is Carlos, and the guy in the other trench-coat is David…we've decided since it's possible to have four man teams it would make the most sense to pair up now…we're still working on a name though."

"How about Chaos? You seem to cause enough of it." Deverou said glaring at Pyron as if he knew him from somewhere.

"Deverou Tenebrous…I should have guessed Weiss would have brought her lap-dog along for the ride."

Newt glared at Deverou as well, while Caradin stood from helping Knives and turned to face them. A cold intent of murder was strewn across his face and they backed away behind Newt who stood her ground. "If you have a problem, settle it…we don't have time to waste on fighting…just accept the name and move…on…"

Newt stared him down and then tried to kick him in the shin. He took his foot away and swiped his leg under hers tripping her. She fell on her back and looked up at him in surprise. Luxus limped over and helped her up with his good hand. He had buttoned up his jacket and was resting his arm in it like a makeshift sling. She accepted the gesture and he helped her up. "Chaos huh?" Carlos said, "I like it!"

"You would…" David said.

"Well are we going to sit on our asses all day, we have temples to explore!" Carlos yelled.

"By the way, I didn't catch your names." Pyron said.

"I'm Luxus Rayfor. This is Knives, Caradin Cross, and I know you're acquainted with Deverou. We've come together to form team CARD…still working on the anagram but I've decided the name to be CARD!"

"Why?" Deverou asked.

"Because…" Knives replied, "We're a handful of Aces."


	10. OC Form

**I am screening OC's to be featured in next week's chapter and any chapters hence. I am interested in any and all submissions made and would like to see the creativity and strength that each of you innately possesses...so in the word's of Luxus, "Show me what you've got!"**

OC Form for RWBY: The Darkness Within

Name:

Height:

Hair/ Eye Color:

Weapon of Choice:

History:

Personality:

Appearance:

Color Designation:

Special Abilities:

**I have gotten four submissions so far and I have formed team SAFE. I would like to see a lot more in these next few weeks. Don't worry...I will respond to each submission I get...I'm not heartless so unless something doesn't fit in the universe at all and I have to change it I will...otherwise everyone keeps their stuff.**


	11. The Perils Ahead

**Sorry it took so long, but since it's my last night here before going off to college I spent some quality time with my family...I know it's probably not what you wanted but with the limited knowledge from this week's episode this is what I came up with...don't worry, there will be more mayhem and fun to come...as well as dark secrets and strange revelations. The OC contest is open and I look forward to your submissions.**

The Perils Ahead

Knives trudged angrily through the forest as he heard the continued blather behind him. "Are we there yet?" Caradin asked.

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"How about now?"

"Still no…"

"Now?"

He snapped, "Of all the times you've asked me what in the hell made you think the answer would change!?"

Something growled behind him, but a gunshot quickly followed by a yelp silenced it. "Beowolves?" Knives inquired.

"With the ogre…thing…I expected the rest of the trial would be a trial by fire for us…no pun intended there Pyron." Luxus said apologetically.

"No, it's fine…so uh David…anything I can know about you with us being partners and all?"

"Not really…anything I'd tell you would be a little out of your grasp…seeing as I come from a place where even the darkest of legends are much more than nightmares."

"Ooooh scary…take a number pal." Knives said, "So you're not from around here and you talk to people no one else can see that describes just about every other person with a serious mental illness."

"You're one to talk you know," Johann added, "You should tell him all the fun we have together! I mean when you suffer from multiple-personality disorder which expresses itself in vivid schizophrenic episodes you really need a hobby…like knitting, or arson…or murder, Ooooh let's murder one of them, my vote's on the psychopath with the axe, he seems he'd be fun to play with!"

Knives eyelids fluttered and he rubbed the bridge of his nose and blinked. Johann was gone, but they were giving him concerned looks again. "Are you going to be okay?" Caradin asked, "You lost a lot of blood."

"Which I proceeded to put back in my body, trust me I'm fine…I was doing drills like this years before you all even got here." He immediately slammed his hand over his mouth as they all shot looks at him. He hated being the center of attention. He tried to shrink back, but the eyes were there. They grew bigger and wider until there was nothing left but darkness and the eyes.

Deverou shook him and he realized he had collapsed into the fetal position. They all kept staring at him but he saw through it this time and anchored himself in reality. "I'm going to ask again, and I want a straight answer…are you okay?"

"No…no I'm not Mr. Caradin Cross son of Beatrice "Barrier" Blake and Master Sergeant Stephen "Sure-Shot" Cross…I am not. I'm teamed up with an enigmatic gambler, a run-away prodigy, and a corporate assassin. I'm stuck in the forest with a walking campfire, a psycho with an axe, a girl who is too violent for her own good, and another schizophrenic!"

"Another…Knives…do you have schizophrenia?"

"What was your first clue, the talking to imaginary people or the staring at things that aren't really there? To answer your question yes I am a schizophrenic with split-personality disorder…my other personality is much like Carlos except much better dressed and with a tendency to defy the laws of physics. Right now he's using David's staff like a baton to conduct the dramatic music that's playing as I reveal this to you."

Johann stopped and took a bow returning the staff with a slow clap, "Now don't you feel better getting that off your chest."

Knives pointed right at him, "You're a fucking asshole!"

They looked to where he was pointing and then back to him with concerned glances all save Luxus who looked rather smug, "Look, Knives it doesn't matter who you see or what you are…all that matters is that you are my partner and that our 'team' looks after one another…I have complete faith you can keep it together, it's just that what's going on now is outside your routine…in real combat it's not a simulated exercise. There are chemicals running through your body and variables you can't account for…but that's why we have teams…to watch each other's back."

Caradin nodded and Deverou shrugged, "I guess if our 'fearless leader' says so it's gotta be true…besides Knives…we all 'ave our secrets…so I guess I'd better come clean…I'm actually a member of the Tenebrous clan personally contracted by the Weiss family to deal with more…delicate matters…Pyron over there was one of them for a long time because of his nasty habit of interfering with our research teams."

"You mean the ones trying to replicate the experiment that made me…the ones trying to get into Phoenix Quarry to mine the Hellfire Dust and infuse it into people…I was a mistake, but what you guys were doing is wrong…I won't let you take my home…"

"Hey, it's not my job anymore…my job is to protect lady Weiss…and I've already failed…"

"Not entirely," Luxus added, "If the chips fell where I left them then Weiss has teamed up with Ruby Rose…that girl may be young, clumsy, and weird but when it comes to combat she rivals even the best of Hunters…I should know…my great grand-father was Würfel Rayfor…founder of the town of Würfel and Würfel Casinos. My full name is Luxus Rayfor von Würfel…I am the Gambling Gunman."

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you all know who I am by now with that whole…Cross last name…but uh…woohoo…"

"Well now that pleasantries are out of the way, I suggest we separate…although a bigger group would have more success, I feel that we aren't suited to your individual fighting styles Pyron…I promise we'll leave you alone when it comes to matters of your…innocence…so it has been a pleasure slaying monsters with you but we must leave." Luxus added.

"Likewise," Pyron replied shaking Luxus' hand.

"Later stupid flirt." Newt said as she kicked Luxus in the shin.

"It was a pleasure." David said as he bowed.

"Let's go out drinking sometime." Carlos finished as they all walked off.

Luxus turned back to his group nursing his shin. "Shall we continue then?"

As they walked in silence they continued to keep an eye on their surroundings to make sure they didn't fall into any traps or encounter anymore enemies. Knives asked the question that was most predominate on his mind. "So I just spilled my guts about my illness and you guys seem pretty okay with that…is there something wrong with you all?"

"Not really," Caradin replied, "We've all got baggage…why do you think we're here to fight monsters…some people are in it for the fun, some people are in it for the glory, and others are here to make the world a better place…everybody has their reason to do what they do regardless of who they are or where they come from…the whole reason I was a mercenary was to avoid becoming a Hunter or a soldier like my parents wanted…and yet here I am…sometimes fate is unavoidable…"

"Fate's a load of shit." Knives added, "We're supposed to roll over and let fate decide what we do and how we live…fuck that…my fate was to be a sociopath with a split personality…but Ozpin gave me a second chance…I owe him everything."

"Just make sure you pay that back with interest…" Luxus added.

"Okay, another question…Caradin you've been eying my weapon for some time…is everything alright?"

"You have an X-21 Chain-blade and that sword is obviously not some common weapon…an X-21 is serious shit on its own, there were only 21 ever made and they were designed for a special task for called the Liberators…as for that sword…I've seen it somewhere before…" His mouth gaped open as realization hit him, "Yeah…I have…in the portraits of Alexei Blut…also known as Alex the Bloody…Bloody Knives…you're his descendant aren't you…"

He lowered his head, "I don't know…my name…is really Alexander Blut…I got this sword from my mom right before…well my history…as for the X-21…it was a gift…from the Don of the first gang I worked for…"

"Okay…so Luxus…CARD…really? Cross, Alexander, Rayfor, Deverou…you planned that didn't you…last names on one and three, first names on two and four…"

"What can I say," he said shrugging, "I know my stuff."

They stopped walking and sat down on a motion from Luxus, "From here on out, it will not be easy…we were lucky enough to land more towards the edge of the forest…once we enter the main forest it will become much more difficult…I don't know the perils that lie ahead…but from here on there's no turning back."

Deverou spun his chain scythe, Caradin cracked his knuckles, and Knives drew his blades, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go kill some shit!"


	12. The Power Within

**Sorry if this was poorly done and or late, but I spent about two hours in the hospital last night because my friend almost broke his arm. I haven't gotten any sleep the last few nights and right now with college and stuff I'm finding a hard time writing. I promise that I will continue to write because otherwise you all will think I've died.**

The Power Within

Knives hacked angrily at the surrounding brush. "Goddamn, this forest goes on forever…when are we going to reach this temple!?"

"Calm down Knives," Luxus said, "We'll get there when the forest allows us."

"When the forest allows us, what's that supposed to mean?" He replied.

The three of them looked at him awkwardly, "Um Knives…can you use your Aura?"

"Ew no that's disgusting!" He replied.

"No that's not…what we're saying is…"

Deverou walked up and took off his eye-patch and looked at Knives. Knives felt an overwhelming sense of calm wash over him. "The Eye of Still Waters is a technique that allows me to see one's aura and to use my own to calm their minds. It makes interrogation or torture completely irrelevant. It also allows me to see everything around me in a new light."

"Everything here has an aura Knives," Luxus said, "Well everything except monsters. But in its own way this forest is very alive. We must feel all around us and match ourselves to its heartbeat. As a gambler and a Rayfor I can sense people's auras and tell their intentions. It's one of the reasons I knew you guys were right for me. It didn't matter about strength or class, just who was compatible."

He dreamily replied, "Yeah…I get it."

Deverou put his eye-patch back on cautiously and Knives snapped out of the trance. "Your aura was already awakened by someone, but…there is some hidden power you carry within."

"I don't want to get in to that, if I hold back it's only to keep myself from going wild."

"But wouldn't going wild be what we want, since we were told to destroy everything in our path?" Caradin asked.

"Not like this…if I let lose too much I don't think the forest would be left standing."

Caradin chuckled, "Dude this forest has been here for years…it ain't going anywhere just because you get cranky."

They all smiled and laughed except Knives, for he knew that if they truly saw Johann their understanding of what he said would become very much true. He heard something far off like a screech and he tackled his team, "Get down!"

The sound tore apart the trees where they had been standing as a Beowolf shot through the trees and ran off yelping.

"Yeah get the hell out of here!" A boy yelled as he stepped through the gap with a girl. In his hand was a strange rifle with a vibrating blue crystal close to the handle. He flipped it and it morphed into a sword and he sheathed it on his back. At his side was a strange half-shifted gun-sword with a revolver's handle and a blade coming out of it. He was dressed in all blue so Knives could guess what his favorite color was and surprisingly his hair and eyes were dark blue as well, what did this guy have no life?

The girl looked more like a biker thug in her halter-top and leather jacket with her devil horn bandana. She had two sabers strapped to her back and seemed generally uninterested in anything. "Yay Edan you did it, can we make-out now?"

"Mary what is wrong with you we're in the middle of a battle?"

"I know! It's that perfect romantic setting of the two warriors who fight alongside one another then realize that they've become more than that and have a steamy love affair before one of them dies and the other fights to avenge them before they also die and have a bitter-sweet reunion in the afterlife!" She held her blushing face, "It's like a fairy tale."

He looked at her with his mouth agape, "Okay one, stop reading all those romance novels they distort your sense of reality. Two, ew that's gross. And three, what the fuck kind of fairy tale is that!?"

She giggled, "I got you angry!" She taunted in a sing song voice.

"You are ridiculous, can't you take anything seriously!?"

"I take your secret love for me seriously."

"You are unbelievable why can't you just…"

"SHUT UP!" Knives yelled.

"Thanks guy, yeah why can't you just…" Edan replied

"No, I mean the both of you. You two are jabbering away so much I'd rather the Beowolves kill me before the migraine does." He replied.

"Hey what's your problem asshole?"

"Did I not just make it clear baby-blue? You are my problem, so shut the fuck up!"

The Beowolf leaped at Knives and he impaled it on his sword, "Not now, the grownups are talking."

Just then two more people joined the party with a screech; it was a girl's screech, "Hey girlfriend!" The newcomer replied.

Mary squealed, "Tee-na hey!"

"Shoot me now." Edan said in unison with Knives.

"This doesn't make us friends." Knives said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Edan replied.

The new girl was dressed relatively normally in a jacket, jeans and a shirt. And the weird spear she carried was pretty cool. The other guy just had a box on his hip and a patch-work black and red rabbit puppet in his hand that looked rather demented. He looked like a little kid, probably four or five feet tall, and he wore a button down and a vest with slacks and shoes. He had his eyes closed and seemed half-asleep and his pink hair was a little weird.

"God you all are irritating, you stupid whores!" The puppet spoke.

"Bunny, be polite we have to be polite just like mama said." The boy replied.

"Oh cram it you useless waste, I just wanna run wild!"

Knives swore he had seen him somewhere before.

_Are you ok?_

_Fuck off._

_Mama says we need to be polite, good people get rewards and bad people get punished._

_Well then Cain has a lot coming to him._

His mouth hung open, "I know you…you're little Sammy…you were in the facility with me."

"Oh no, we don't talk about that place, mama said they hurt us but that we had to keep it a secret, that they were making us strong to fight monsters and save the world like the heroes in the story books." He replied.

Knives shook his head and started walking. "Where are you going?" Edan asked.

"Away from y'all, I need to find a break from all this gay shit."

He walked through the forest on his own away from the group and was about to hack away a group of vines when a voice came from the tree above him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He looked up and it was a boy in a suit and green tie with hair like Deverou's only light brown. "And why the hell not?"

"Because that vine is actually a Grim."

He turned and looked at it and saw it was the tendril of something and he backed away. "Stop. Your about to fall down a hole."

He stopped and looked behind him to see the hole. "Why is there a hole?"

"I dug it to trap myself a partner…hasn't quite worked yet."

"Your weird you know that?"

"Am I…my brother said this is how you talk to people."

"Yeah well he's a dick, now get down from there."

He jumped down, "So does this mean we're partners?"

Knives gazed at him coldly, "No…I just wanted you down here to kick your ass myself."

He moved to punch the kid and the kid flinched, "Don't show fear…we're here to become Hunters, we can't afford the luxury of fear. Now come on." He said extending his hand to the kid, "What's your name?"

"Safe."

He looked at the kid weird and shook his head, before sniffing the air. "Thirty paces to the west there is a girl sitting under a tree eating some fruit. She's not aware of the fact that Beowolves are watching her. Go there and help her out. She's looking for a partner as well."

"Gee thanks, what's your name?"

"Knives…now get going."

Knives walked off and heard the sounds of fighting in the next couple of minutes so he assumed Safe had found it. He sniffed the air and smelled other strange scents in the air. Gunpowder and poison. The sound of a loud bang answered his question as the high-powered sniper rifle shot came from Safe's position. But Knives didn't care too much.

He arrived back where they were and Edan's group was still there but they had quieted down. "So we made an alliance with your group to watch each other's backs at Beacon and to remain friends, I'm Edan Azure of the Azure clan. This is Mary Knight, Samuel Matherson, and Teena Caliburn. We're team MEST."

"Fantastic, now I have more people to babysit."

"What's that supposed to mean?

"Nothing, Luxus can we please go? I really want to just get to the temple, get the relic, and get out of here…the longer I stay the more weirdos I meet."

"Well thanks a lot asshole!" Edan said.

This time Knives didn't have to say anything, his group just stood and walked off with him. "Well they were interesting." Deverou said.

"Who did you meet in the forest?" Caradin asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Knives replied.

"Well it doesn't matter," Luxus said, "Because we're getting closer to the north end of the forest…we'll be at the temple soon."

**Tell me what you think, continue to submit OC's I will be accepting five more before I start setting other OC's aside for season 2.**


	13. Side Chapter: Safety in Numbers

**I felt bad not getting to everyone's OC, so for those who I had previously talked to about featuring them in the next chapter here you are. As for the others, I will feature them in the next full chapter. Again, I'm accepting five more for season 1. After that OC's will be moved to season 2 casting...yes I've already begun to decide where I want this to go.**

Side Chapter: Safety in Numbers

Safe continued to cut through the trees on the path Knives had sent him on; he didn't like the fact that it had been pretty vague, _Paces? Does anyone count like that anymore?_ He wondered before stopping on the edge of the clearing.

Apparently he'd been right because there she sat eating an apple. She wore a black hoodie with orange patches and an orange T-shirt. Her shoes were also orange so he found it odd she was eating an apple and not an orange since he assumed it was her favorite color. She had two swords on her back that he couldn't tell if they were long-swords or claymores because they were in between the length of both. She had dark skin and was rather muscular with strange white and orange dyed hair.

She opened her eyes and looked over at him and smiled, "You know if you're going to skulk in the shadows the least you can do is not act giddy. It's really weird."

He checked his pulse quickly and realized it was racing and he did feel kind of excited, but how did she know that?

"If you're wondering how I can do that it's because I can see your aura…it's a little crazy."

He stepped out from the trees and noticed her eyes. They were a strange foggy white, with greyish irises underneath. She was blind he realized.

"You know if you keep staring at me like that I'm going to get giddy too." She giggled, "Kidding completely, you see I don't have a lot to go on without actually seeing you but I can sense most of what's around me just fine and compensate for it. Here close your eyes."

He did as he was told assuming this was how people interacted; he then remembered what his brother said. "If a girl tells you to close your eyes it means she wants to kiss you."

He sat there nervously not sure whether to prepare himself or run and then he felt her hand gently touch his forehead and the world became full of lights. He saw her as if his eyes were open and everything around them was coursing with veins of glowing green, red, and blue. Animals, trees, the grass, the fish; he could see them all and the life they held and it was overwhelming. He wanted to back away but she held him there and then he felt it, a screaming in his head as if everything was communicating at once. He couldn't stand still he had to escape, to run, to find safety.

She released him and he fell to his knees in a cold sweat panting. She stepped back and held her head a little. "Okay, not gonna lie. First time I've ever done that and it gave ME a headache…you okay?"

"Woah…and you see like that all the time?"

"Yeah…it's nothing special really."

"So…wanna be partners?"

She giggled again, "Well we kind of have to."

He smiled, but that too quickly faded as they both stood and drew their weapons. "You sense it too?" She asked.

"I kind of have a thing for sensing danger." He said, "It's why my brother called me Safe."

"Ora…Ora Ngenge…Don't know why that's my name."

He looked and saw a whole pack of Beowolves and a Basilisk emerge from the woods and surround them. "Um, okay…all I see is darkness around us, so could you please tell me what we're up against?"

"Beowolves and a Basilisk." He heard a high pitched screech, "And a really big bird."

It was short-lived as the bird came crashing down on top of some Beowolves and a young man stepped off it's back. He wore a black sleeveless and hoodie with black jeans and shoes. He had a buzz cut and a scar across his cheek. He had two straps across his chest with small vials and canisters, and he had two strange daggers in his hands. With a hiss and a pop a canister popped out of each dagger and he put two new ones in. The Basilisk turned its attention to him before a sniper round punched a massive hole in its head.

"Mason when I said, 'Let's not bother the bird.' I meant it…what was the point?"

"Relax Lee; we made some new friends out of it."

Lee was barely taller than Mason and wore leather armor over a long sleeved black shirt and some jeans. He was slim and had kinda short hair that was combed to one side. Unfortunately the forest had taken to ruining it with humidity and twigs. He clicked a button on his rifle and it split apart. The barrel and the butt detached and shifted into a spear while the magazine detached and turned into a kite shield, with the bullets on the inside strap that he ran his arm through.

Safe wasn't sure what to make of it, but he just drew his pistol and started shooting at the Beowolves. They realized he was there and began to charge at him, and he drew the sword from the sheath at his side. He began to hack and shoot as he danced in and out of the mob. Lee rushed in and battered them out of his way with the shield and joined Safe by keeping them off his back. Mason flipped into the crowd and began the careful process of jabbing and moving to make sure the poison from his blades reached every monster. The battle lasted less than three minutes and Safe was satisfied. He'd never fought so hard before but he enjoyed fighting with these guys. He smiled at them and was quickly silenced by the roar of a strange Bear-like creature. He looked at them, "Any of you got the stopping power for that thing?"

"It takes too long to shift back to rifle mode on my weapon." Lee said.

"I'm better with opponents my weight class." Mason replied.

Ora rolled her eyes, "Didn't let me fight the Beowolves and now you MEN can't bring down a little bear…so disappointed in you all." She walked up slowly, "The Light I carry within is the Shield of the weak. My blade seeks the blood of the Wicked and the Grim. It shines it's light like the moon which rises as I do." As she said this the crystals in the hilts of her swords glowed and she swung. A brilliant light shone and they all had to look away. When they looked back, there was a small canyon running from where she stood to the edge of the clearing. The bear had disintegrated and they all stood in awe of her power. She simply smiled at them, "So shall we get a move on? Each of our teams needs a relic, and I don't want to be in this forest come nightfall so let's hop to it."


	14. The Temple

**Sorry it took so long, but I had a writer's...internal conflict...and I have come to this solution...those who ahve already submitted things I like will keep their characters and can continue to submit OC's for season 2...but here is what I will say...Mary Sue character's or people without weakness will not be accepted. I'm a little sick of all the attention, so from now on I do this for me...I will keep this story in the lines with Monty Oum's series until season 2 in which I will do my own thing...but here's the bottom line. I will continue to write stories and accept OC's s o long as they aren't god-awful. I have spoken...peace.**

The Temple

Caradin panted heavily. Scattered around them were the corpses of many Grim. Knives collapsed on his back panting heavily. He had used his blood ability too many times and was on the verge of a total black out. He saw Johann over him, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, nurse he's on Heaven's door…I suggest an immediate brain transfer, use my brain!"

He gritted his teeth and bit down on his hand till it drew blood, focusing on the pain and the sky. Johann frowned, "You'll have to let me out sooner or later…and when you do…I'll rip off those broken little wings of yours…I will destroy everything you love."

"Fuck…you…" He said through gritted, blood-stained teeth. He tried to stand but he couldn't move. Luxus sat next to him and they all rested. As they waited under the sun another man with an axe walked by; this man had dark brown hair and gray blue eyes. Next to him was a blonde woman with piercing sea-foam green eyes. She wore a white jacket and a black shirt, with a white and blue skirt patterned like a cloud filled sky. She had a bow on her back and seemed overly displeased with her surroundings.

"Well I guess we know what happens to the people who over-exert themselves…or they just can't take it."

"Odette, curb your tongue! I apologize for her, she has an odd way of meeting people…when she saw my aura she made fun of me."

"It was PINK! Ragnar you are like the biggest burliest seventeen year-old I've seen…with a pink aura!"

Caradin was getting angry, but the first to act was Deverou. "Our friend is simply resting. His specific talents wear him out over a long period of time." He said.

"Oh really…I want to see this." She replied.

Knives gritted his teeth and forced himself wobbling to his feet. He glared at her and she seemed shocked by his red-slit eyes. He drew the knife across his palm and shot out a tendril of blood really fast that stopped right before her throat. "How's that…" He said panting.

The tendril began to lose density and he hastily drew the blood back into his hand. He fell back to the ground and Caradin began to heal the wound. Luxus walked over to them. "Have either of you found the temple yet?"

"We were there first…took the golden pawn."

"A pawn; chess pieces, not actual relics…I thought we'd at least have to explore a temple."

"Yes…I was disappointed with the lack of Grim in our path…with exception of the first when we landed I hardly had any fun." Ragnar said.

"Well I wish you luck then, make sure you survive the journey back." Luxus said as they walked off.

"They were the first, they're not lying." Deverou said, lowering his eye-patch slightly.

"Well whoever was is probably going to get a really good grade…and be on their team." Luxus said.

"Your assuming the teams are decided by who shows up at the same time." Knives replied.

"What do you think then Knives?" Caradin asked.

"Maybe it's based on the chess pieces." Knives stated.

"Maybe…but I guess we won't know till we leave will we?"

"Whatever, let's get a move on…I'm tired of waiting around." Knives said.

He stood and leaned on Caradin as they all started moving. Knives sniffed the air again and his mouth dropped in shock. "You won't believe who I've just caught scent of."

"Who?"

"Well…a lot of people…they're all closing in on the temple…but more importantly, Weiss and Ruby…they're close. So are Yang and…someone else."

"Tell us where they are!" Deverou exclaimed.

"There'd be no point in trying to get in with them…they will no doubt end up on the same team…we just need to wait." Luxus said.

"No, what we need is a relic!" Caradin replied.

"That too." Knives added.

"So what's your plan Luxus?"

"Go grab a relic…we've got to get this under wraps."

They all went to the temple and sure enough Yang and the other girl were there, there were surveying the area and looking at the relics. Luxus and the rest of the group sat in hiding the trees and watching. "Four pieces are missing, the black queen, the black bishops and a golden pawn…" Deverou said.

"So what do we take?"

Knives stared at the pieces and his eyes fixated on the black Knight. "A knight who fights with the power of darkness…I like it!" Johann said.

He tried to ignore him and instead woke up in the checkered room. "Come now Knives you must realize now that we need to talk. We share the same body and…most of the same mind. You can't keep playing the good guy. Each person here is shying away from you or holding back. The Cross kid has had his crosshairs on your back each step you've taken. Deverou, a murderer after my own heart, is just with you biding his time till he finds Weiss…it's an alliance of convenience. And Luxus…well he's been playing you all from the start. His family has had tabs on everyone in Beacon for a reason…they're a crime family…they need to know the strengths and weaknesses of everyone who can stop them…but I'll let you in on a secret…Cain had to have gotten his funding from somewhere…have fun with that!"

He dropped out of the room in time to see Ruby streak across the sky screaming before turning to his "team". He did see the dissonance in their eyes. And although Luxus' were warm he saw the gears turning behind those eyes. He grimaced and pulled his hood up again.

Luxus saw him put up his hood and was a little discouraged, he had tried to get through to his partner but he knew that to trust everyone took time. It didn't help that Caradin and Deverou acted like they didn't want to be there. But he had to do something. He turned to Knives and saw the hate in his eyes and wondered if he had figured it out yet? That he had used his families files to gather the team that would be the best suited for him. At the same time he wondered why his father held all those files or how he got that clearance. He was a friend of Ozpin at some point so maybe that was it. He didn't think into it too much, he would just bide his time and take what he could to make it to the top.


	15. The Madness of the Black Knight

**Okay, so the latest episode was EPICNESS! And I know my chapter won't live up to it, but I tried to make it good. Those that made the cut are featured at the very end, so now you know who won and enjoy the rest of the season...well I hope there's more to it...but anyway. Read, review, enjoy.**

The Madness of the Black Knight

As Knives watched the insanity unfold before him it was rather odd. Ruby fell from the sky only to run into Jaune Arc. Then some random girl and guy came in on an Ursa and she danced about with the white rook piece. Her partner yelled and she trotted over to him. Pyrrha Nikos ran in followed closely by a Death Stalker, while Weiss Schnee fell off a large bird like creature. He saw Deverou tense and get ready to run, but then Jaune Arc leapt out and caught her. Deverou's fear turned to rage as they both fell to the ground. "What kind of idiot tries to impress a lady like that without thinking of the safety of either party?" He asked.

Pyrrha came crashing to the ground from the Death Stalker and Ruby charged off to fight it. Her initial attacks wouldn't work, so she began to run but the bird closed in on her. Knives turned to Luxus to see what he was going to do but he just sat there watching. As the feathers pinned her cape to the ground, Knives had had enough, he was not going to gamble with someone's life. He ran out to do something, but Weiss quickly rushed in and froze the Death Stalker's stinger as it almost hit. Knives realized he was out in the open and quickly ducked behind a pillar. He didn't think they could see him, but they definitely sensed him. They gathered their pieces and took off running. Knives came out from behind his pillar, just in time for Ruby to look back at her friends. She saw him, but she kept moving. He grabbed two black knights and as Caradin and the others came out from the woods he tossed one to them. He turned to look at the Death Stalker, but it had already broken free and gone after Ruby's group. "God that thing was disgusting!" Luxus said.

"What?" Knives asked.

"That Death Stalker or whatever…it was nasty looking." Luxus replied.

"Wait, Luxus…are you…shaking?" Deverou asked.

He was shivering as he looked at the ice.

"Never had things like that where I grew up…the ogre…or behemoth or whatever…that's the biggest thing I've ever seen…to see those guys batted about like flies…it was…terrifying."

"Well get it together," Caradin said, "We've got a lot more to do."

As if on cue, Pyron and his group charged through the woods followed by a large hornet like creature. "Heads up!" Pyron said as he dematerialized, grabbed the black king and turned to face Newt who had the Black queen. They stood their ground and Newt smashed the bug.

"Ten points!"

"Okay…so that happened…"

More of them swarmed through the trees and Knives and his group took off running with the others close on their heels. Pyron turned every now and then to shoot fire balls into the swarm to disperse them as Luxus ran and shot. They kept running until Knives was sure they were going the wrong way. But he didn't know for sure until they ran into another hive of them. This section of the forest was covered in hives and the cave they were facing was filled with a waxy, sticky substance.

"Oh this can't be good." Carlos said.

The queen emerged from the cave, ten times as big as the other hornets.

"I hate bugs…" Luxus said.

It opened its mouth with a loud hissing and clacking noise from its mandibles. It rose with a sickening thrum of its wings and they all stood there horror stricken as the swarm surrounded them. Knives was thinking of a way to escape that didn't result in death, and he heard it in beat with the thrumming of the wings, "Release…release…RELEASE!"

He had to let him out…no, he couldn't…but would it be worth the cost of death? He started tapping his foot in the rhythm of the wings and that's when the idea hit him. "Caradin…you got speakers in that thing?"

"C.A.S. Kit? Um, yeah but I don't see how that pertains to what we're doing."

He threw him the music player in his back pocket. "Just crank it, and sync your movements with the tempo…as much as I hate to say it, we need to work together."

"Okay, what should I set it to?"

"This Will be the Day…we will win."

He heard Caradin crank the song and it blasted out against the swarm. He heard the clinking and shifting as Caradin walked up with his halberd. Deverou had his sword drawn and was spinning his chain scythe. Luxus popped open a box and some cards fell out, and as a purple circle with a crosshair appeared beneath him as the card spun around him. Pyron drew his sword and got back to back with David and his scythe. Newt rested her hammer on her shoulder with a cruel grin and Carlos did the same with his axe. They exchanged a glance and he simply said, "Bet I can get more than you."

"You're on."

The swarm began to grow anxious, and then the lyrics came, "They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child, surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!"

"GO!" Knives screamed.

Pyron dematerialized and David leapt onto the cloud of embers using a magic circle to stand. They flew right into the swarm David spun his scythe rapidly turning the area around him into a sphere of death, a human bug zapper. Carlos locked his axe head around the hammer head of Newt and threw her. "Whee!" She screamed as she flew from hornet to hornet smashing them and using the force as momentum to keep climbing higher. Carlos shifted to cannon mode and sent out quick lightning pulses to zap the bugs out of the sky. Caradin lowered the halberd head and launched Deverou into the air, as he spun throwing his chain scythe in and out of the swarm to bring them down. He would stab his katana into the trees or hornets around him to launch himself. Knives drew his hand across Jack and let his blood flow down The Ripper. A circle that was red with two crossed blades beneath him. Jack was enveloped in flames and he turned to face the swarm.

"You ready Luxus?"

"Just show me what to do."

Knives sent slashes of fire into the swarm and slashed any that got near him with The Ripper. Luxus fired shots through the swarm with Lilith and Esmeralda while shielding himself with the cards. Things were going well until the queen started in on them. Its stinger split into smaller ones and fired in a hail of needles. Luxus dispersed his cards to cover everyone. "Pyron, have your team cover us!"

Caradin dropped his halberd again and Luxus and Knives hopped on this time. "Okay…not gonna lie…I'm having second thoughts." Luxus said.

"Newt!" Caradin yelled.

She ran in full force with her hammer drawn back. "Batter up!"

She hit the scythe end of the halberd and it launched them in the air like a clay pigeon. Deverou wrapped his chain around the both of them and flicked his wrist which spun him like a top. Carlos and David used their scythe and lightning cannon to launch Pyron at them. He collided with Luxus and used his sword to use as a thruster to boost them higher, "Go for the kill!" He yelled.

They were a few yards away from the queen now, as the swarm closed in around them. "Make this count." Luxus said as he drew Red King and fired. The blasted them into the queen and Knives drove Jack through her abdomen as they rocketed away and Luxus plummeted to the ground.

"Wow, you are crazy!" Johann said.

"I want you to finish this thing." Knives said to him.

"Wow…really crazy, you know I'm not going to want to leave right? I could kill all your friends."

"Call it an extension of trust…will you help me partner?"

Johann remained quiet for a while before responding, "Don't think this means I won't take any chance I get to break free and slaughter whoever and whatever I wish."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Knives said.

He felt the darkness consume him and Johann took over. He sat in the checkered room and watched what unfolded like a movie screen. "Ah, it's good to be in flesh again. Hello there Queenie…do you know what fear is…don't worry…I'll show you."

He sheathed the blades and climbed calmly up to the queen's head as she snapped and thrashed. "I feel like singing." He said as he took one hand to the side and tapped his fingers as if playing piano keys.

"Hacking and Slashing and Bludgeoning and Maiming,

Watching the life from their eyes slowly fading.

Watching the lights of the world slowly die.

As I come in and rip out their eyes."

As he said this he ripped the eyes from the queen. She screeched and thrashed about before crashing to the ground.

"Oceans of blood and a stream of madness,

Despair flows down like a river of sadness.

Hearing their screams as I rip off their wings."

He said as he used The Ripper to saw the queen's wings off. She screamed and thrashed about before he drove The Ripper through her head.

"These are a few of my favorite thiiiiiings!"

As Johann turned, he saw the mist clear from the cliffs and saw Ruby Rose standing there as a headless raven creature fell from the cliffs. He laughed, "She's a fun one she is…well Knives, I've had my fun…but don't think I won't take over again!"

He snapped back as his team ran up, and they cheered for him. They all looked over at Ruby. "She's amazing." Knives said.

"Don't get entranced lover-boy…you weren't half-bad yourself." Luxus replied.

"Zero Alighieri, Brandon Copper, Bertilak Farbe, and Rory Farbe. You chose the white bishop pieces, from here on you will be Team BRAC…led by…Bertalik Farbe." Ozpin said to a blonde kid in a black trench coat with crosses on the shoulder and wings on the back stood next to a set of twins, the more muscular one having a prosthetic arm and a bandage over one eye, while the other was skinny and more sharp eyed; the final guy had spiky silver hair and a black jacket with a red crescent moon on the back.

They walked off the stage and Ragnar and his team walked up. The two others with him were also girls. One wore a green vest and had her chest wrapped with bandages. She wore forest green sweat pants and no shoes. She had a green headband that kept her bangs pushed back with the rest of her chestnut brown hair. The other girl was more bouncy and bubbly, wearing jeans and a pink T-shirt with a white hoodie vest. She had a spear in her hand she twirled like a baton before stopping and standing at attention. "Odette Ciel, Sarais Morocco, Ragnar Oakfeld, and Ellone Valentine. You chose the white pawn piece…an interesting choice. From here on you will be Team ROSE…led by…Ragnar Oakfeld."

Knives saw Ruby mouth to Yang, "That's my last name." and laughed.

Edan stepped up with his team, "Edan Azure, Teena Caliburn, Samuel Matherson, and Mary Night. You chose the white king and queen pieces. From here on you will be Team MEST…led by Mary Knight."

Next was Safe, he waved at Knives as he stepped up but Knives simply looked away, "Samuel Fey, Ora Ngenge, Lee Ru, and Mason Suzuki. You chose the black pawn piece, from here on you will be Team SOMR…led by…Samuel Fey."

Pyron strolled up with his group with their usual odd swagger, "David Frystlik, Pyron Kagi, Newt Peater, and Carlos Santiago. You chose the Black king and queen…henceforth you shall be Team KNDS…led by…Pyron Kagi."

Next Knives and his team stepped up, "Caradin Cross, Alexander Knife, Deverou Tenebrous, and Luxus Rayfor. You chose the Black Knight pieces, from here on you will be called Team CARD." Luxus smiled and turned to Knives mouthing, "Told you."

"And you will be led by…Alexander Knife, congratulations gentlemen."

Knives was mortified being the leader of his team…he much rather wished it was Luxus. The spotlight was on him now, so he had to stand strong. The madness was just beginning.

**So under suggestion from pyron55 I created a twitter account for Knives and his team. It's Bloody Knives RWBY_CARD for those who twitter and want to chat or get spoilers or RP.**


	16. The First Day

**Okay, so the new episode I thought was really good and funny...loved the achievement hunter poster and stuff. But here's the bottom line. I created a Twitter page for Team CARD called RWBY_CARD for the fun of it and I happened to meet some interesting people. I added four in as the FINAL TEAM for the season...no more bothering...and I have one more thing to say...Yes I know it's short, Yes it might not be what you have been begging me to write or your character doesn't get that big a part. Here's the truth. I only have so much I can do in a time and yes I intend to later. There are a few teams I have decided to give big parts and a few with minor parts...but be patient...it will get better I promise.**

The First Day

After the Initiation, Knives and the others returned to their rooms and unpacked. They didn't have many possessions, and on top of that the cramped space didn't provide for much. Knives decorated his area with rock and metal posters and lined his bookshelf with CD's and a few random novels. Luxus unpacked his entire machine shop it seemed, as the footlocker at the foot of his bed was lined with Dust, bullets, and tools for tweaking his guns. He placed a mini-fridge down, which everyone proceeded to fill with their snacks, and he filled Knives bookshelf with cheesy romance novels. Deverou simply placed his weapon in the corner and filled the dresser with his clothes, unpacking his linguistic books and adding them to Caradin's bookshelf. Caradin was the worst. He unpacked the tote he brought with him and it was full of nothing but movies and video games. His console and cords was a massive tangle of wires, and the TV was too big so they mounted it on the wall.

"Boom! Now this is a man cave!" Caradin said.

"I guess…" Knives replied, "I'm not too terribly pleased with the arrangements."

"I don't know about you guys, but I think, we should party!" Luxus said as he pulled out some snacks and drinks he had in the mini-fridge.

"I'm not sure that's the best idea in the world…" Deverou said.

"Nonsense," Caradin replied, "Let's live it up! We're in Beacon baby!"

They went around gathering who they could and even a few who they didn't know. Pyron and KNFS showed up, Safe and his team, as well as Edan and his group. The only person who shut them down was Ragnar and his group.

It got strange, as the night went on.

"Drinking contest!" Carlos shouted.

Knives and Edan sat across from one another, as Caradin took on Pyron, Luxus faced Safe, and Deverou faced someone called Mason from Safe's group. Each man had five shots before him of various beverages.

"This isn't wise…" Lee said to his teammates.

"Well this is what people do for fun right?" Safe asked.

"Of course," Mason said leaning his shoulder on Safe's, "Plus we can't lose…if I know a Tenebrous they can't handle poison."

"And if I know a Suzuki, they can't decide which one they want."

Caradin saw the lightning flying between the two. "Well good luck to you Pyron!" He said extending his hand.

"Likewise." He said shaking his hand.

"Hope you can handle your liquor better than you handle Grim." Edan said to Knives.

"Hope you can put your money where your mouth is." Knives replied.

"Go!" Carlos yelled.

Luxus drank his shots slowly and elegantly, while Safe downed his first and hacked, "What…what is this?"

"Whiskey my boy…and it is a strong one." Luxus replied.

"I…I don't know if I want to drink this anymore…" Safe said.

"Drink!" Mason yelled halfway through a shot, and Safe began to down them like they were medicine.

Deverou grinned and simply downed all five in a matter of seconds and looked at Mason who was on his third. "I believe I'm starting to feel a little something…"

Mason growled and downed the rest of his shots sitting there angrily. Safe finished before Luxus and yelled with drunken ecstasy, "When you wanna try to crack this Safe you are free to try again!"

"3…2…1…" Luxus counted.

"Why are my legs not work?" Safe said collapsing.

Caradin chuckled, "Lightweight." He and Pyron continued to tie, so Pyron filled each shot from a flask. The liquid was clear, and he lit each one on fire.

"This is some real Fire-Water from Phoenix Quarry…try it if you dare."

Caradin downed it in one shot and wheezed, "That's a kicker…I forefeight…someone get me some water."

Pyron shook the flask, "I got some right here."

"You're an ass!" He replied.

However, everyone was fixated on Knives and Edan, who showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. "You're going down little boy blue!"

"Bring it on 'Rusty Knives'!"

On their fifth row of five they began to slow. "You won't win thish…" Knives slurred.

"Neither…will…you…" Edan said as he passed out.

"Yeah!" Knives yelled as he face-planted into the table.

A knock on the door signaled them to be quiet and answer. Mary exploited Edan's state to mess with him and the people outside. "Oh Edan yes!"

The knocking became louder and Edan looked up to see his mouth connected with Mary's, "What are you doing to me women!" He yelled wobbling. The experience sobering him up a bit.

Luxus answered the door and three women and a man in a black cloak stood outside. "Can you keep it down?" The woman with bleach white hair and pale skin asked.

"Why not just join the party?"

The girl next to her with crimson hair and dark red eyes answered, "It couldn't hurt to celebrate our success."

Deverou looked at them, "Wait, I know you…you were the ones with the black rook pieces…" He snapped his fingers for a bit, trying to think. "RXLR…that means you are?"

"Luna Moonstream."

Luxus thought, _Where have I heard that name?_

She walked in and saw Knives passed out on the table, but her eyes fixated on the sword he carried, "YOU!"

"Me?" He gurgled as he raised his head.

She grabbed him by the throat and the party went quiet. "I knew your name had to have been a lie! Alexander Knife…more like Alexander Blut! Descendant of the man who ruined my family!"

"You are a pretty lady…boop!" He said as he poked her nose.

Her face contorted with rage, but her teammates held her back, "So sorry about this, she tends to be in better control…" The man said.

"Luna, yae need tae calm down!" The girl in the black blazer and skirt said.

Eventually they pulled her off and she glared at Knives, "I swear on the name of Vladimir Moonstream, the Crescent Executioner, that I will see my vengeance enacted."

He wobbled towards her, "I challenge thee to a duel!" as he giggled.

"That's enough champ." Luxus said as he sat him down. "Time to sleep."

And for the first time in his life, the world became dark and he slept peacefully. The noise of the party and the racket of the crowd dissipating into blissful darkness.

The next morning was a rush to get ready, "We overslept!" Caradin yelled, aggravating Knives' hangover, as he hastily throwing on the uniform. He tried to tie his tie, but after tangling his hands on it he gave up. Deverou seemed completely comfortable with what he was wearing, and Luxus was the same, with the exception of his blue and gold coat he never seemed to part with. Knives looked at the uniform and just threw it on, not bothering with a tie or buttoning his coat. He grabbed his bag and just started to run and the others followed. They arrived at class and the professor gave them a look.

"Take your seats if you please?"

Luxus sat behind Yang and whispered something in her ear that made her blush and giggle. Deverou sat beside him and waved at Weiss, she just shot him a look that said, "Help me…"

Caradin went to the back of the class and laid his head down on his desk, while Knives sat next to him and kicked his feet up putting his headphones on and setting a tape-recorder on his desk. "Young man, can you please put your feet down?"

He lifted his headphone, "I'm recording all this to study later…I'll be fine…"

He looked over and saw the red haired girl he vaguely remembered from last night glaring at him, _I really hope I didn't try to kiss her…she seems really angry…_

The boy next to her was without his cloak and his appearance was strange. His eyes were heterochromatic, one gold and the other silver, as his salt and pepper hair was strewn about in a poofy mess. The girl behind him was pale, with ashy hair. Even from here with his music up he could tell how fidgety she was about the whirring coming from her arms and legs, which he assumed the long black gloves and socks were trying to cover. The third girl, who was rather short for her age, maybe five foot or four and a half, was wearing a school uniform that made her look much too small for it. She kept glancing at him and blushing, and he wasn't sure why. He looked over at Caradin who pointed from her to him and mouthed, "Chicks dig the mystery."

He shook his head and focused his eyes on the back of Ruby's head. Even in her uniform her bright red cloak drew his eyes. Why did he care so much about her…was it her strength, or the fact that even in the heart of all this chaos she stood with her head held high and a smile on her face…she was inspirational…and he was drawn…Johann laughed silently in his skull and quickly the class faded, until Weiss' hand shot up and a beast rattled about in the cage at the front of the room. Now things were getting interesting.


	17. Side Chapter: The Minds of the Valiant

**For those OC's I accepted who weren't featured in the previous chapters I present you with this. BACKSTORY!...for a few...I have a limit to how much I'll do, so I chose the few whose back stories could draw the eye or mind and to others I left it vague so I can build on it later...um...SHAZAM!**

The Minds of the Valiant

Ryzia stood next to her team on the stage as they received their name and she was put in command. She could hardly believe it, the smallest, least tenacious member of her team. During the forest, she provided leadership and stability to her semi-functional team. Everyone had their own agenda, but she had reined them in and got them to work together. She stepped down and watched Knives take the stand, she didn't know him by any other name, but she idolized him. Her mind went back to the day she had first met him.

It was human trafficking; she was just another number, another head for the chopping block. No one cared about little Ryzia the Raven, daughter of Milena the Nevermore Witch. Her mother had a special pair of gauntlets, Vermillion Blackout. The Dust crystals in them were rare and hard to find, and with her special aura she could slip through Nevermore Forest with ease. She had died of an illness and all Ryzia had were the gauntlets. Bad men came and took her away to the auction. She had been stripped of all her possessions and clothes and she sat there in the cage crying.

Then he appeared. He removed his hoodie and gave it to her and told her to cover up. The men shouted at him and threatened and it made her scared so she cried. He looked at her and said to be calm, not to cry, that everything would be okay. She saw his arms, they were covered in deep scars, burns, and needle marks. He simply stood and drew his sword, it was as dark and red as blood, and then he began the dance. He jumped to the center of the thugs and spun. The first was cut down in a spray of blood, and the second was stabbed. The third raised his club, but it was caught mid swing, and the boy smashed his head into the man's nose. He then spun slitting his throat and turned to face the last two. They drew their guns and fired. He was too fast, he was on the other side of them in an instant and blood was everywhere.

The women back-stage screamed and there was shouting. He busted the locks on all the cages and told them to run as he busted open the locks holding their possessions. Ryzia threw on her dress and grabbed her mother's gauntlets before running over to the boy handing him his hoodie back and telling him to cover up. He took it and grabbed her hand running with her for a long time, until she could run no more. He stopped and carried them until they reached a bridge. He set her down under the archway and let her sleep. He stood to leave and she asked him his name, "Bloody Knives…they call me Bloody Knives."

It was definitely him; she had found him after all this time. She wondered if he even remembered her, but only time would tell.

*Luna Moonstream*

Luna saw him on the stage…Bloody Knives, a monument to the sins of his ancestor. The words of her father echoed in her mind, "Alexei Blut had led a bloody war against her great-grandfather Vlad the Executioner under the pretenses that he was evil. That blade that he carried was marred with the blood of many good men and women and of her ancestor. A small nation had fallen just for his mad lust for power." She didn't know how she would enact her revenge, but it would be swift and painful. She had already slain that devilish woman he called a mother who had sold him into slavery to Cain to feed herself. She was a coward, not even showing honor in the face of death. She hoped this man would be much more honorable.

*Xichmael Tenebrous*

Xich saw his cousin there on the stage; Deverou Tenebrous of the main branch family. They were servants and personal favorites of the Schnee family, but it was not his war to wage for dominance and on top of that he held no grudge against his cousin; he loved him. He felt proud to stand beside him. Unfortunately he held no Eye of Still Waters, his Eye of Shadows could only see auras it could not affect them. But it served to be advantageous. However he did have his sights set on one man. Brandon Copper had been a thorn in the Tenebrous family's side for as long as he could remember. The young boy had stolen from high-ranking noble families since the second he could walk. The Shadow Thief they called him in the criminal underworld here one minute and gone the next. This man was a danger to his family. So he would see him dead by the time this year was over.

*Rory Farbe*

Rory was exceptionally bored after the ceremony, he had tried to get Bertilak to go to a party with him some kid named Luxus was throwing, but his brother was tired and had gone to bed. It was extremely lame if you asked him. He walked the halls and heard the thumping music and gun noises of the video-games being played at the party and sighed. That's when he noticed her. Silhouetted against the moonlight she looked like what angels should look like. Her hair was an ashy white, and her skin was as pale as snow. He wouldn't have seen her if it wasn't for her long black gloves and boots. She wore a black tank top and shorts, and she had a katana on her back. He approached her silently, and she turned sharply to look at him. Her glove fell slightly and he saw the wires. She quickly moved to cover up and he approached, "Why do you hide it?"

"My arms…they're not pretty…"

"I disagree," He replied, "You're arms are just another part of you. You're quick, smart, strong…you're arms show that."

Being pale must have its disadvantages, because she lit up like a flame, her face a deeply bright red. She now noticed his arm and pointed to it, "You're arm…it's like mine…"

He showed off the cybernetic attachment and nodded, "Schnee Cybernetics, a subsidiary of Schnee Dust corporation simply labeled, 'Research and Development'" He lowered his arm, "I got mine because of an incident I suffered recently…I'm guessing yours is the same?"

She looked away, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to." He said, "If it's uncomfortable you shouldn't bring it up…but it will feel good to tell someone, trust me…there are people here who care."

She smiled at him and removed her glove extending her cybernetic arm, "I'm Runa Vontair."

"Rory Farbe…the pleasure's all mine."

And she told him her story as they sat there in the moonlight.

*Bertilak Farbe*

Bertilak didn't sleep easily, he saw it again. The cave, the girl, he raised his weapon and swung, and then next to him his brother's arm lay. Rory screamed and the blood was everywhere. Bertilak sat up in a cold sweat and looked to see if anyone else noticed. The only one there was Brian. He looked at Bertilak as he shuffled cards. "Care to play?"

"No thank you." He replied.

"Seriously, sit…it'll ease the tension…"

Bertilak did as he was told and he was dealt his hand. "Wait, what are we even playing?"

"Go-Fish…it's simple enough…plus you don't seem like a gambler…"

Bertilak grumbled, "Got any twos?"

"Yep," He handed him one, "Go again."

Bertilak and Brian played this game three times, Bertilak winning each time before he asked, "Why are we doing this?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"The game."

"Exactly, now your mind is no longer preoccupied with grim thoughts of nightmares…now go sleep on it, and if you feel the dream coming again, just imagine us here like this playing a game…rest easy."

Bertilak did as he was told and rest came easy. Brian stood and went to bed as well. He flipped open his box of cards and drew out a small thing of paper and began to read. It was Bertilak's file he had stolen from the infirmary. He had everyone's files and weaknesses at his fingertips…it was only a matter of time.

*Zero Aligheiri*

Zero roamed the halls close to the midnight hour and came across them, two girls arguing. One was obviously an airhead, and the other seemed to be gruffer, as if adapting to her surroundings was hard. "Seriously Ellone, I can't believe you don't know where our room is…why did I follow you!?"

"You wanted a soda…said you'd never had one before, how was it by the way?"

"Terrible, too sugary and it made me feel sluggish…all I need is water and the right kinds of food."

"But Sarais," Ellone whined, "Sugar is so gooooood!" She said as she popped a candy into her mouth.

"Disgusting manmade bullshit…" She noticed Zero, "What, you got nothing better to do than spy on two girls?"

"You're making a racket…can you keep it down…"

"Hey I got an idea!" Ellone shouted. She ran over and grabbed his arm, "Can you be a gentleman and show us back to our room?" She said kissing his cheek.

"Do you have to hit on every guy you see?" Sarais bellowed.

"Awwww…but he's cute…and mysterious!"

He simply asked for the room number and guided them back. As Ellone waved he smiled, _Maybe Sensei was right…the less you say the more the ladies love you._ He smiled and walked off, confident that his dream of becoming a Hunter was closer every day.

*Ragnar Oakfeld*

Ragnar had been happy when Sarais and Ellone had left, their constant bickering gave him a headache…it reminded him of his younger siblings back home. His village had been a small one, based in the export of lumber, and his family had been the tycoons of it. They were strong so they could fell many trees on their own, and on top of that they weren't afraid of the Grimm that lived in the woods. However that wasn't a good thing. It meant that sometimes they were reckless, and people got hurt sometimes. However as far as he could tell his teammates were different. Sarais came from a village far off in the mountains where strength was key. She lived by a strict diet and a rigorous schedule. She was also very scary. Ellone was more to his liking, as she was sweet and innocent, and she had kissed him on the cheek when they met; not a hug, a kiss. That was pretty awesome. Ellone was from a family called the Valentines who as far as he could tell were just small chain of family owned candy stores. She was the first in her family to go off to a school for Hunters which she said was because as a kid, one had saved her from Grimm as she was off in the woods.

"Are you going to sit there all night staring at the ceiling?" The screech of the evil 'Buzz-Kill' rang.

"What do you want Odette?"

"Well for one, I'm about to change."

Her definition of this was different from his, as when he was about to he was still fully clothed. She had finished removing her top when he dove behind his bed.

"Oh come on, be a man."

"I am a man…I'm giving you the privacy you wanted."

"If I get your attention it means I want you to look."

"…am I confusing the concept of 'changing'?"

She groaned angrily and finished getting into her pajamas. "You're no fun."

"Fun is a matter of perspective."

"Goodnight…Ragnar…" she said as she flipped off the lights.

Ellone and Sarais stumbled in a few minutes later and caused a big ruckus…it was going to be a long year.


	18. Bloody Roses

**Sorry it took so long to get this up (that's what he said), but I was sick all weekend, and I just didn't want to write...today however I buckled down and wrote and with my sad songs I made this chapter...I hope you enjoy...I know I enjoyed writing it.**

Bloody Roses

Knives sat there a little impressed that "Princess" Weiss decided to step up and take on the Grim. He knew it would be entertaining to watch so he turned off his music to actually listen in. Weiss' team cheered her on, and Deverou did the same, "You shall prevail Lady Weiss, remember your training!"

Ruby chimed in and Weiss immediately yelled at her. Knives frowned and continued to glance around the room. His foreboding sense of dread was kicking in and he felt as if he was being watched. There was something wrong with the room; it didn't smell right to him. He looked at the red-head and he saw her staring back at him. She hadn't even bothered to focus on Weiss. The fight ensued and was quickly over as she stormed out and Ruby followed like a lost puppy. He followed as the crowd of classmates swarmed out. He saw Ruby being yelled at by Weiss as she stormed off. Ozpin walked up, and Knives simply leaned against a locker. He waited until their discussion was over before going in. "Hello Professor."

"Hello again Knives, how are you enjoying your team so far?" Ozpin inquired.

Ruby stood there and watched them converse and he became a little nervous. "Uh they're fine…sir…a little rough around the edges, and…I do feel you made a mistake on leader…" Knives stated.

"Oh? I was talking to Miss Rose about the same thing."

"Well, the thing is…Luxus would make a better leader…he's smart, he's determined, and he united us…I think he deserves it more than I do…" Knives said, fumbling with his words.

"This is true, but around you Luxus exhibits the behavior of a follower. He does not see himself as your leader…he sees himself as your follower…and the others follow Luxus…so don't be so hard on yourself…they realize your talents. Have some faith in yourself." Ozpin responded with a warm smile.

"Thank you, sir." Knives said.

"Now I believe both of you should go on to class." Ozpin replied.

"Okay Professor!" Ruby said as she began to walk off and Knives followed.

They walked in silence for a while before she spoke up, "So are you having better dreams?"

"Huh?

"Your dreams…the first night we were here, you screamed…a lot. Is everything ok?"

He remembered the white room and Johann's laughter and the pain, and he could feel himself being pulled in, but he shook his head of the thoughts and noticed Ruby looking at him. "Uh, yeah…bad dreams are all they are…nothing serious…"

She looked at him skeptically as he looked on rigidly on their walk to class. They reached their class and she stopped him from entering the room by standing in front of the door, "Look, when you feel up for telling me feel free to…and just so you know…I think you'd make a great leader."

He smiled, "I think you will too…don't let Weiss get to you…she's a little spoiled."

Ruby scoffed, "A little?"

He smiled, "Maybe more than that…anyway, can I get to class…I'm going to be late."

They both entered the room and took their seats and he felt it again…eyes on him…he saw the red-head and the short girl both staring at him. The short girl saw him and glanced away, but the red-head held her gaze. He waved politely before going back to recording the lectures and listening to music. At the end of his classes, he decided to take a walk in the central courtyard. He knew the red-head had been following him, but he thought he'd give her a run for her money. He walked casually over to a rose bush and began to smell. It was then, that he figured it out. The distinct scent was all over the roses. He plucked one and felt over it until he found what he was looking for…blood. She approached him cautiously and he heard the shift in gravel, the shallow breathing, the soft metallic sound of a knife being drawn. He turned to face her and she charged. He simply grabbed her wrist and spun her around, twisting it behind her back to inflict great amounts of pain. She dropped the knife, and he drove his left thumb into her side beneath the ribcage and twisted. She gasped in pain and he looked at her face blankly.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried angrily.

"My mother you bitch; why did you kill her!?"

"How did you?"

"I couldn't quite pick out where I knew the scent from, but taking me into the rose garden, where you smeared her blood as a trophy…that was really dumb…granted you were smart enough to kill her in her home, judging by the smell of particle board and grimy dirt…because no police man in their right mind would go into District 103…but why in the hell would you do it…some intricate revenge plan? Sure I hated my mother…but why? I haven't done anything to you…"

"Your ANCESTOR ruined my family, my country! He destroyed everything we had…left us poor and destitute…"

"And you think my life was peachy-keen? You saw my house…my ancestor was thought of as a tyrant not a Hero…his descendants were seen as monsters because of our special aura techniques…I was ostracized, beat up, and sold as a slave before I was even six! You think you had it rough? Grow up! Now tell me the real reason you killed her!"

The girl bit her lip and looked away…that was it…she had killed his mother because of some foolish blood-feud…he hung his head and sighed, releasing her. "Did she at least get a proper burial?"

"Yes…I may hate your family, but I am no monster!"

"Well thank you…it was more than anyone else in that district would have done…to be honest I'm happy it was you and not some mugger…I'm guessing since you know my heritage you know about me…"

"Only your sword and your name were necessary…I'm…I'm sorry…" She struggled to say, "My family…they expected me to end your life but…I cannot…you have done nothing to me personally, and you seem to have had a rough go of it as it is…I will not bother you further."

As she walked away Knives asked the question that was nagging at him, "What is your name?"

"Luna…Luna Moonstream."

He got on his knees and bowed his head, "Luna Moonstream, I swear on my name and the name of my ancestor I will atone for the atrocities he committed on your house."

Her expression was a mask of happiness and embarrassment. "I…um…thanks, can you stand up now?"

Knives stood and she shook his hand and took off. Luxus appeared around the pillar he'd been hiding behind, "Was that truly necessary?"

"She wouldn't have trusted me otherwise…"

"Well this is why I'm glad you're the leader…to be honest I don't know if I could have showed the restraint you did…" He replied with a grim face.

"Me too…this year is going to be a long one isn't it?"

"It'll probably be annoying too…"

"I second that…" He looked at the roses and plucked a few. "I have to go…"

It was a long walk to District 103…luckily his fame preceded him, because when they saw the bloody knives insignia on his gloves or jacket, people cleared a path for him. He stopped at his old house, drawing back the curtain they had for a door, and saw what Luna had done. The walls didn't have any blood on them; it was as clean as it had been when he had left. The dirt was undisturbed except for the patch with a tombstone that simply had engraved on it, "Here lies Mary Blut…descendant of Alexei Blut, the Bloody."

He place the roses at the stone, "Hey mom…I know you acted like you didn't care if I ever came home…and you were probably too drunk or too busy to notice or care I was gone…but…I did miss you…the few nights when you were sober…or still drunk, and you would comfort me when I was hurt or sick…" He began to tear up, "I'm sorry you had to die…and I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye…or how much I really loved you…I always complained or joked about my raging alcoholic mother and her switch…but you weren't like that at all…you protected me…and we had a hard life, so you drank…but you always made time for me…I love you mom…I just wanted you to know that." He cut his hand and let the blood flow over her grave, "So I was blood of your blood, in death you are closer to Heaven." He poured a flask of whiskey over her gave as well, "I know you would've wanted…one last drink…goodbye…"

He stepped out of the house and did what he had to do. He flipped open his lighter, and lit a single cigarette, before setting the small shack of a house ablaze. He walked through the streets back to Beacon. His head jumbled and his heart heavy, before making it back to his room. He stopped before the door and went down the hallway to where Ruby Rose was and knocked gently on the door. She had a fresh made cup of coffee in hand, "Knives…my god, are you ok?"

"Remember when you asked if I was alright? I lied…I'm not ok…"

"Do you…wanna talk about it?" She said nervously.

"Yeah…I know this is…unnerving, but…can we talk in the garden?"

They went to the garden, and he told his story...and he knew, she would never look at him the same.

***Wipes tears from eyes* Well I know that made me cry...probably because it played out well in my head...it might not be so good, but hey I liked it and that's all that matters! Please review.**


	19. Reckoning

**Okay, so after seeing the latest episode I was like, "Cardin needs an ass-kicking...Knives AWAY!" But all things aside, this is fore-shadowing...of things to come soon...with the finale of RWBY comes the finale of my story...as the Darkness grows...and Knives anger builds...will Johann be free? Or will Darkness fall upon them all...only time will tell.**

Reckoning

"And furthermore, you have no respect for the basic guidelines of this Academy!" Glynda screeched at him. Knives had heard it all before. At this point the nurse was unsure whether Knives was her best customer or her greatest burden; scrapes, cuts, bruises, black eyes, and broken bones. "If you make no effort to fit in Mr. Knife I will have you expelled!"

He scoffed and began to walk out, "Remember what I said…you may be Ozpin's pet but I will not hesitate to ruin you."

He walked out and Luxus was waiting outside with a whack on the head and an arm around his shoulder. "You need to cool it man, you should stop trying to fight everyone you see."

"It's not my fault…these guys are just weaklings…I'm here to get stronger and there is no challenge here for me."

Cardin walked through the hallway with his team laughing, and shoved Knives out of his way. "Watch it asshole!" He yelled at the wall of meat.

"What are you going to do small fry?"

"How about I rip off your head and ram it up your ass!" He growled, Luxus holding him back.

"Tch, against you it wouldn't be enough to make me break a sweat."

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is?" He said glaring.

Glynda rounded the corner and Cardin just grinned, "Not…worth…my…time!"

Knives growled as he walked away and stormed off before Luxus could say anything. "Mr. Rayfor, please look after Mr. Knife and keep him out of trouble…" Glynda said to Luxus.

"I will try Professor Goodwitch." He replied.

*Outside*

Knives was extremely angry with everything, and the Festival coming up was not going to help them at all. It would be another waste of his time…time he didn't have to waste. The girl in the blazer had been following him for some time now so he decided it was time to get some answers. He walked around the corner and she willingly followed as he turned slamming her into the wall. "You picked a REALLY bad time to stalk me…I'm NOT in the mood." He growled with malice. The bows that tied her pigtails fell off revealing her ears…they were cat ears. "A Faunus?"

She squealed and hurried to try and retie her ribbons. He grabbed her wrist stopping her, "Don't…your ears look fine the way they are."

"T-thank you…" She stuttered.

"He noticed her gauntlets, the crystals burning into his mind. "Have…have we met before?"

"Um, no…I don't think so."

"No…we have…you were much younger…but I do know you…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied hastily.

She stood to run away and he called out, "Ryzia!"

She stood still. "You're name is Ryzia…you told me your name after I offered you mine…you were a slave…but then again…so was I."

She teared up and faced him, "You remember me?"

"Of course I do..."

Cardin whistled at him and his little gang chuckled, "Get a room love-birds!"

She blushed madly and began to cry for a different reason, "What the hell is your problem!?"

"Losers…and weaklings…"

"I offered you a chance to try your luck…and I'm guessing your chuckle-head friends didn't tell you about me…" He glared at Russel and the others, "You think I forgot the losers who jumped me…Caradin isn't here to save you three this time."

As he said this, the coffin bearing idiot did in-fact walk up, "Hey, what's going on."

"Nothing…" Cardin said as he trumped off with his posy.

"Knives you okay?" Caradin asked.

"Dammit Caradin I had them! Why couldn't you just let me wring their necks!?"

"Because…we don't need you expelled…or worse, imprisoned…"

"Just stay out of my way next time!" He said as he stormed off.

*Weeks Later*

Classes breezed by, and training was a bore for him. Weeks went by with no real challenge until he saw the match between Juane and Cardin. Juane had taken great strides in coming along as a warrior, but Cardin was stronger if in arrogance only. Juane's eagerness to attack and leaving himself wide open let Cardin overpower him. Knives sat down with his team as there was laughing and other such things to be had Knives couldn't help but focus on Cardin and his gang. They zeroed in on the Faunus girl and began to mess with her. Knives fist clenched tightly around the knife in his hand. Caradin saw his anger and zeroed in on them, his anger rising as well. Juane walked away, and Knives sat by. They mocked her as she left, "Freak! Loser! Weirdo!"

It was enough. Knives stood and Caradin stood with him. "Think about it, doing this won't solve anything." Deverou said.

"If they picked on Weiss would you say the same?" Knives asked.

He stayed quiet. "Don't do this." Luxus said, "I will not explain this one to Glynda."

"I don't expect you to…just know I'm doing what's right." He replied.

Cardin quickly turned his attentions on the girl with the pale skin and began to mock her for being ghostly in her appearance, and that warranted great anger from her team. But instead it was Rory Farbe who stood; and Edan with him as they joined Caradin and Knives. "That fight still good Cardin?" Knives asked.

"More freaks for the fire? Slit eyes and funeral kid going to stop me?"

"Not just them." Rory spoke up.

"Oh great, Robo-dick want's some too…who's next, blue bell?" He said pointing at Edan.

For once Knives didn't laugh at Edan's expense. They were united by hatred, and that was a strong enough bond to set aside fighting temporarily. "Which one you want?" Knives asked Edan.

"I'll take the other blue boy…he seems like a total pussy."

Sky's laughing turned to silence as anger painted his face. Rory cracked his knuckled and pointed at Dove, "I don't know if you can see me with those squints, but I'm taking you down bronzy."

They all seemed to grit their teeth and Russel and Cardin looked at Caradin and Knives. "You want Cardin don't you?" Caradin asked Knives.

"Yep."

"Who, scrawny? I'd be better facing you Cross…you're much stronger." Cardin joked.

"Just try not to kill him." Caradin told Knives as he patted him on the back.

"The walkway out in front of Beacon…one hour…" Knives said as he walked off.

*The Walkway*

Knives was there before anyone else, waiting patiently for the others. His friends had no cold feet and they showed up, and soon a crowd awaited the fight with great eagerness. Among them the girl from that morning and Ruby's team. The anxiety in Knives wouldn't calm down so he lit a cigarette. Cardin and company swaggered up. "You ready to go home crying runt?"

Knives took one last puff and extinguished it on the heel of his shoe, exhaling the smoke like a dragon would breathe out smog. "Just don't cry when I whoop your ass."

With that Cardin rushed in and slammed his fist over the top of Knives head slamming him into the ground. Caradin was ready to run in and help his friend, but Rory and Edan rushed off to fight their opponents, and Russel quickly had him on the ropes. The kid wasn't as strong as Caradin, but his swift attacks kept Caradin on the defensive. Cardin picked Knives up by his hood and held him up like a bloody trophy before slamming him into the ground and stomping on him. Ruby and the others looked away, and Caradin quickly began to falter which Russel exploited. Rory pulled his robotic arm back and kept slamming Dove in the chest until he went down, and rushed over to help Edan. Sky went down just as easy once Rory had him in a hold and Edan wailed away on his chest and face.

"Sky! Dove!" Russel shouted as Caradin reared back and with one punch sent him flying into his friends as they arrived in a mangled toss of limbs. Cardin backed up a bit, but popped his joints and took a position to fight them.

"You cowards want some!?"

They stood by and just watched the desperation and arrogance on his face with sickened contempt. "What, too afraid?"

"No." Caradin replied, "We just don't want to ruin Knives' fun."

"Get up Bloody Fool…I know this isn't the best you've got." Edan said.

Cardin turned in surprise as Knives stood from the ground, blood streaming down his face, but his wounds slowly closed thanks to his aura. "Yeah, yeah Edan Cerulean."

"It's Azure!"

Knives popped his neck and grinned wickedly at Cardin, "You're move big boy."

Cardin stood in a mix between horror and prideful denial. "Alright then, my move." Knives replied.

*Music- Switchfoot, Dark Horses*

Knives grabbed Cardin by the collar and jumped up head-butting the behemoth. Cardin stumbled back and Knives advanced slowly. Cardin wheeled around with a left hook and Knives grabbed him and flipped him. Cardin rolled away and barreled into Knives. Knives brought both fists down over the giant's head, halting his charge before kneeing him in the face. He stumbled back with blood streaming down his face, before wheeling and socking Knives in the mouth. Knives cocked his head and spit out the blood from where he'd bit his mouth on the impact. "Come on princess…make me beg."

Knives began his rhythm, left, right, and left, right; continuing until Cardin was not only disoriented but shocked with the development. Knives reared back to deliver the final punch to the middle of the fool's face, when the whistle blew and Glynda Goodwitch ran up with the whole infirmary behind her. "MR. KNIFE! Why am I not surprised? Take Team CRDL to the infirmary…I'll have a word with these miscreants…you are all dismissed!"

The crowd dispersed and she turned to Edan and Rory, "You have yet to make this a habit…leave before I change my mind."

They walked off looking back as Deverou and Luxus walked from the crowd to their teammates. "Mr. Rayfor I thought I said this was not to happen again…and Mr. Cross, your parents will be very disappointed to hear of this development." Caradin's face went white as a sheet, "Mr. Tenebrous, time and again you have proved the voice of reason, and you could not diffuse the situation? I am truly ashamed…but you Mr. Knife…you are beyond helping…from this point on you will be under probation. A single infraction of the rules and I will have you sent to the prison you've been dodging for three years so fast your head will spin; am I clear?"

His eyes were full of contempt and defiance, "Crystal…Ms. Goodwitch…"

"I don't want to repeat myself."

"You won't have to…I get the message…bitch…" He said as he walked of angrily.

She was at a loss for words, but she let him go…she knew Ozpin was watching. Knives stormed off, but she knew this was an omen of things to come…there would be a reckoning soon.


	20. The Original Sin

**I promised fore-shadowing and I am delivering. This week, we get a little inside the minds of our protagonists; and the dark secrets withing them.**

The Original Sin

Knives sat attentively through Professor Oobleck's class. The other classes may have been boring, but he loved to hear about history. "So you see, during the Faunus Wars, many people felt strongly against the mistreatment of Faunus, such as the Moonstream clan!" He said looking over at Luna before rushing to the map.

"However, with the bloody history of the war, many houses rose and fell during this time! One of the most predominant was House Blut!"

This peaked Knives attention. Oobleck moved to another chart. "You see, as we know that the Faunus won the war. However, houses like House Blut were only there for the war itself. Most notably was Alexei Blut's Bloody March. Where he took his forces and marched through enemy territory ransacking and pillaging anything and everything. The Moonstream's fell in a single night due to Blut's Crusade!"

He ran to another section of the map, "However, Alexei was a poor commander, and with exception of his kinsmen, his soldiers wouldn't tolerate his abuse of them; and on his way to Fort Castle through Barker's Chasm, his troops abandoned him and the Faunus and their allies rained down upon the Blut's!"

Running back to the front of the class, "Blut house fell, but that was one of the few repercussions of the war!"

He continued to rant, and Knives began to tune it out as he thought back to the other day. Cardin hadn't really changed, but it seemed like people were less afraid of him than they had been. His attitude was no different; he still picked on Jaune and those weaker than him. The Faunus girl, Velvet was her name was still shy and scared, but for the most part when Oobleck asked if people had been abused because of their Faunus heritage, she raised her hand. Class ended on a sour note as Cardin and Jaune ended up having to stay after. Knives wanted to ask Oobleck a question so he waved his team along, and waited there with Pyrrha. "So…Jaune seems to be…doing?"

"Hm?" She responded.

"Never mind…I was just trying to strike up a conversation."

"Oh, um…what did you think of today's lecture. I notice you do not apply yourselves in most subjects, but you seem to love history!" She replied beaming, _God help her, she's too nice_ He thought.

"Uh yeah…where I come from, fighting is pretty basic…but the other subjects, the ones where you actually learn about the world…they fascinate me…never had education where I grew up."

"I see, that must have been terrible…I'm so sorry."

"Don't sweat it, I can fight and that's all that matters." Knives said giving a reassuring grin.

Professor Oobleck bolted out of the classroom, "Professor!" Knives yelled as he took off after him; looking back only to see Pyrrha running off with Jaune. He turned back to see the wall he was heading towards, skidding to a halt, and checking both ways, _Where did he go?_ He heard the rapid patter to his left and took off that way. "PROFESSOR!" He yelled as loud as he could trying to get the man's attention.

"Yes?" He heard as he turned to see the man behind him.

_How did he!?_ "Um…I liked today's lecture, it was very fascinating."

Oobleck smiled, "Mr. Knife I must say I like you a lot, your enthusiasm for history is a bright light in the abysmal humdrum of students who don't seem to care or understand!"

"Thank you sir…um I actually had a question?"

"Of course, you may speak!" He replied rapidly.

"So, the Blut clan…why did they act the way they did…I mean, what drove them to be so cruel."

"They say Alexei's bloodlust spawned from his aura, others say he was simply mad. Why do you ask?"

"No real reason…um, I heard that the Moonstream clan still harbors ill-will against the Blut clan…why do you think that is?"

"Well other than the slaughter of innocents, the thousands he made an example of, and the collapse of their house and territory in nothing short of one night, I could say they have a lot of reasons."

"I see…and what if I told you that I was a Blut?"

"Well I would say that's rather fascinating! Did they keep a set of records other than the ones that were found in their house?"

Knives thought back to his burning shack, "There might be…but they would probably be hidden somewhere…I do have this though." He handed Jack to Oobleck as well as his mother's signet ring.

"Fascinating, simply fascinating! If you could get the rest of the documents Mr. Blut, I mean…Mr. Knife…I would rather appreciate it!"

"Don't worry sir; I'll see if I can find them."

*Deverou*

Deverou stood there while Weiss enjoyed her tea. "Um…are you sure I should be here?"

"I wanted some tea…"

"Yes…but…" He looked around the room where Yang, Blake, and Ruby stared at him. "I think they're assuming the wrong things."

Yang and Ruby giggled and Blake simply smiled and went back to reading her book. Deverou was beet red in embarrassment. "Ms. Rose, would you, Ms. Xiao Long, or Ms. Belladonna care for some tea?"

She made a fancy voice, "Oi do believe some tea would be spotting wot!"

They all laughed, and Deverou turned a brighter shade of red. _If any more blood goes to my face I think I'll pass out!_ He thought.

He served them all, and they all drank making small talk. Blake finally asked the serious question, "So Deverou, who are you?"

"Um…I'm uh…a friend of Weiss'"

"Her booooyfriend?" Yang asked with a smile.

"I, what, no! I am her humble servant." He said dutifully.

"I'm kidding." Yang said, "I know Luxus, and you seem a lot like him…ladies like gentlemen you know."

He sighed, "Is that all lady Weiss?"

She smirked, "You may go."

He walked back to the room where Caradin was doing push-ups. "1001, 1002, 1003! Oh hey bro!" He rose weakly drenched completely in sweat, "How was your date?"

"Why does everyone think that!?" He yelled.

"Okay, jeez…I'm going to get a shower!" He said as he entered the bathroom and flicked on the water.

"So Caradin…how was that talk with your parents?"

Silence came with the water, then a response, "It…wasn't good…dad wanted me to leave the school completely, and mom wanted me to get my act together…they want what's best for them…sometimes I wonder if they care…"

Deverou was silent for a while, "You know this is the most you've shared with me?"

"Really? Well what do you want to know?"

"Why did you become a mercenary? Why not just attend a combat school or a military academy?"

"Because…it was always the same at my house…training to become a Hunter, or training to be a soldier…I never got to choose for myself…so I decided to leave my house and work on my own…the first fight I was in…I got my ass kicked…training with my trainers and facing off in a real fight…they were nothing like one another…so I learned to fight…took contracts, and wound up here…mom was happy…dad wasn't…but I invited them to the festival, so hopefully they'll see I'm fine."

"Yeah…I would love to meet your parents!" Deverou said cheerily.

"You'll regret saying that"

*Luxus*

Luxus followed Pyrrha and Jaune to the roof because he smelled budding romance. However, what he heard and saw were different. Jaune lied about his transcript and his ability. Naturally, Cardin blackmailed him and left. Luxus wanted to comfort the poor lad, but he had expressed his distaste for being a damsel in distress. He thought back to his own admission into Beacon.

"Hello Dreyar." Ozpin said with contempt.

"Ozpin…it's been too long!" His father said with his usual arrogance.

Luxus bowed, removing his hat as his father told him. "It is an honor Headmaster Ozpin."

"The honor is mine young man…now on your transcript it says here you didn't attend a combat school…why should I accept someone who has never seen battle?"

"Well sir…"

His father cut him off, "It doesn't matter Ozpin, my boy will become a Hunter like his grandfather…plus…you know my reputation and power…if you don't do this, I will raise all kinds of hell."

Ozpin glowered and Luxus shrank away, his father scared him. Ozpin saw this and smiled at him, "I will accept your son for Beacon…but do not…EVER…think you can threaten me…Desperado."

As they were leaving, Dreyer handed him two pistols, "These belonged to your grandfather…he called them the Double Mint Twins…what will you call them?"

"Esmerelda and Lilith…for mom and little sis." He said smiling.

His father simply regarded him with a look of contempt, "Very well…hurry now we can't be late. Your new mother is making us a feast!"

Luxus looked at his guns remembering that day…she hadn't prepared a feast, the servants had…he had eaten silently in that hall listening to his father and that woman laugh and converse…the big house was empty without his mother or his sister. Dad had just grown bored one day and remarried…he needed an heir and that was the only reason Luxus was still around. They were trying for another kid…his father and his stepmom…soon he wouldn't be needed either. He loved his father…but he was a cruel man. He cried there on the roof…he cried for hours, away from prying eyes.

*Knives*

Knives ran straight to his house and began to dig it up looking for those files; Oobleck was so pleased with him. He wanted to do nothing but make sure the professor was proud of him. He hadn't been paying attention, and when he found the chest, it was too late…he felt the presence on his spine like a cold wind. He turned slowly to see the wicked smile, the jet black hoodie, the cyan eyes; cold as the tundra, and the dark black hair that hung around his face like a shroud of death. "Hello the Knives…did you miss me?"

He gulped, "Hello again…Cyan."

**Who is Cyan? Why does he strike terror in Knives like Cain does? We'll see next week! Well...you will, I already know, because...well I write this...**

**Tyler: Wrap it up!**

**Me: Ok fine! Bye now!**


	21. Fall from Grace

**I'm sorry it wasn't long, but I've been busy with a lot. WIth all the teams it's hard to manage, but for specific stories with teams ROSE, MEST, SOMR, and KNDS I direct you to Code-Emperor07, The 13 Paged Notebook, pyron55, and Archenarcaleptc.**

Fall from Grace

The man drew back his hand and Knives cringed in fear. The thud of the man's fist over Knives' head was harder than he'd been expecting. He looked up to see the warm smile he was more accustomed to. "It's good to see you again brother."

Cyan Silver, the one of the few remaining members of Clan Blut…and he was Knives' cousin. "Hey bro…was it necessary to hit me?" Knives whined.

Cyan glared at him. "You get into a big prestigious school and you don't even bother to write your loving family…I must say I'm ashamed!"

Knives chuckled, "We both know you can't read."

"Caden can…he was accepted into Signal not too long ago…he's really making something of himself." Cyan replied fondly.

"Caden always was smarter than the two of us…he wasn't cut out for this life." Caden had always been weaker…his aura was faint because he was a sickly child, and although now he was attending Signal, no doubt his aura hadn't grown stronger. Cyan on the other hand…he radiated power. Looking at him was like staring into the sun, which is why he knew to fear him. His abilities were well beyond Knives' not only could he heal his own wounds, but he could manifest his aura in combat, sometimes even cancelling out someone else's by forcing his way through his opponent's aura. He liked to call it "Aura Eater" but Knives knew that wasn't correct.

"Yeah…so what have you been up to Knives?"

"Learning mostly…combat classes are no fun, because they're nothing like the drills Ozpin made me run in the 'Panic Room' or fighting against you…"

He smiled. Cyan was known as one of the deadliest assassins money could buy. Knives had gotten his job working for the crime lord he served because of Cyan. "Yeah I am pretty awesome…so what are you doing here?"

"Just digging up mom's old box of files…I think there may be records from Clan Blut in here…one of my professors really wanted to see them."

Cyan's gaze hardened, "You would share the secrets of our Clan with an outsider? You truly have become weak Knives…"

"What do you mean?"

"Running errands like a good dog…slacking off on your combat practice…prancing about in your fancy halls with your education…Caden went to Signal to become stronger…but you went to Beacon and became weaker…you disgust me…"

Knives sat there in shock, but he knew Cyan too well…the only thing Cyan valued was strength…he protected Caden all throughout childhood but would always tell him to "Man up…get stronger!" He had fallen from his cousins graces…it was one thing to feel like an outcast in school…but to feel it from your family…it hurt more than anything Knives could have imagined. He picked up the box and began walking towards Beacon. He memorized everything on the way back. The disgusting odor of blood and booze that permeated District 103; the garbled shouting of vendors as he walked by, the eyes on his back and the shame he felt in his heart. He walked to the airship tram and boarded his way back to Beacon. He left the box in Professor Oobleck's personal mailbox and then entered his dorm.

Everyone looked like they'd had a rough night. Luxus usual joy was replaced with a look of sorrow. Deverou sat in silence playing with his pencil instead of doing his homework, and Caradin was actually cleaning and making things look neat. No doubt his parents would grill him on how things looked or his roommates. "Knives!" He called out. "Hey buddy…if my dad asks…I'm the leader and uh…wear this!" He handed him a red dress shirt with a vest and black slacks.

"Why on earth would I wear this?"

"Because…my dad thinks we're all proper and disciplined and I can't have him thinking we're a bunch of delinquents. Mom would have a panic attack, Dad would pop a gasket, and I would be very, VERY!"

"Caradin…breath…everything will be fine." Knives said smiling. "Just…chill out."

His teammate was obviously flustered, but he took a breath and calmed down, "…Thanks Knives…to be honest I'm glad you're our leader…you may be rough around the edges, but you know what you're doing." He said with a smile.

Knives smiled back, a fake smile, and got ready for bed. It was great Caradin had faith in him, but he had no faith in himself…Luxus should have lead…not him.

*Some time later*

It was the night before the big field trip to Forever Fall. Knives was nervous, and hadn't been feeling up to his task so he had gone to see Ruby, only to find her consoling Jaune. He sat there behind the corner nervously hugging the wall. Mary Knight appeared behind him. "Creepy stalker thing…I can get behind it."

He was about to yell when she covered his mouth. "Sorry…forgot I shouldn't sneak up on people…I'm gonna take my hand away."

She removed her hand and he slumped down. "Wow, you look like crap…what's up?"

"I just…I feel like I've failed somehow…I'm not cut out to be the leader of my team…"

"Probably not." She replied bluntly. "But…we were chosen because Ozpin saw something in us that no one else had. Maybe it was smarts, maybe we kept calm under pressure, or maybe we were weak and he thought the position would make us strong…whatever the reason…we were chosen and we have to live up to it…we can't fail our team…no matter what."

He nodded and smiled. She was right, Ozpin had chosen him…but why? Caradin was stronger and had better experience, but in situations under pressure he had not acted for himself, he had done what Luxus and Knives had told him. Deverou was a servant and a follower; he had accepted the role to serve. Luxus was bold and cunning, and he had a charisma that made Knives want to follow him, but he had obviously never seen combat, the Death Stalker and the giant had disoriented him…he had been shaking terrified. Knives knew what to do and how to react, but he had no faith in himself…that was why…the teammates he had made him confident, they gave him great faith in himself…he promised not to fail them.

*The Next Day*

They followed Goodwitch into the forest and then split up to gather samples of red sap. He went off with his team and began to gather sap. "Listen…guys…"

They turned to face him. "I've been a crappy leader…I've been fighting and acting like a punk when I should have set the bar for the rest of you…Caradin, you are strong and determined…but you need to find your own path…don't live for your parents, live for you. Deverou, you are a wise guy and you seem to be capable of so much whether it is strategy or espionage. But you're stuck in the mindset of a butler…I'm not royalty, if you think I'm messing up call me on it. Luxus…when we first met you were charismatic and determined, but you handed control over so quickly to me. In combat you can be brave, but I see the fear in your eyes and the way your hands shake. You need to visualize something worth fighting to defend…and then do your best to defend it. I need you to be fearless okay?"

They all lowered their heads. Uncharacteristically Deverou spoke first, "I understand what you ask…and we will do our best to become even stronger…"

Caradin and Luxus remained quiet but they beamed at Knives and he smiled. The sound of glass breaking drew their attention, and they readied their weapons.


	22. Rise after the Fall

**It took me a while to think of how I was going to build off the last episode of RWBY and at the same time begin to transition into my own thing as season 1 comes to a close, and then I realized it. So I will leave you with this. There are two instances of reversed roles in this chapter...can you find them?**

Rise after the Fall

Knives heard the Ursa a good few bit away, "Ursa!" He tried to smell where it was, but the sweet scent of Red Sap clogged his nostrils and he felt blinder than ever before. "Deverou, what's its location!"

He took off his eye-patch and peered through the woods, "A few yards that way! It's engaged Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester."

"Shit!"

"I can see three far off auras heading towards him, so he should be fine, were going to want to worry about-"

Deverou was cut off as an Ursa reared back and hit him into a tree. "Deverou! Knives yelled, _How could I not see it coming?_ It reared back for another attack, "Caradin!" The blonde stepped in the way of the attack, using his aura's barrier to block it. Luxus shot at it to draw it's attention, and Caradin ran over to Deverou and began to heal his wounds. Knives ran right for the Ursa and drew Jack, Luxus had successfully agitated it, because when Knives ran in, it smacked him back. He felt the force of it bounce off him, as his aura flickered. He didn't know much about using it, but it seemed to manifest most when he was intent on killing.

He zeroed in on the Ursa, drawing a blade across his hand and gripped Jack tightly. The wound stung against the leather grip, and the blood slithered down the blade as he drew on it. It became more refined, it stead of just swirling around the blade it created a second edge for the sword making it sharper. He watched Luxus dance underneath the swipes of its claws, keeping his composure though Knives saw the fear in his eyes. Knives gritted his teeth and dug his heels into the ground and ran, refraining from screaming, as the anxiety filled his body and his lungs as if he was drowning. It turned and swung, he slid under its attack, rolling back to his feet and leaping for its head, he swung, and it split clean from its body. He landed on his feet, and drew the blood back into his body, before his aura closed the wound.

They stood there panting as Edan and his team ran up, "We heard an Ursa, are you guys alright?" Teena asked.

Deverou grinned from the ground, "Nothing we couldn't handle," He looked at his torn up suit, "Gonna need a new suit though."

They all smiled and Edan helped Deverou off the ground. It was quite a walk back to the meeting point, and the other teams looked fine with exception to CRDL and Jaune. "Everything go fine?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"Yeah," Jaune replied, "Getting the sap was easy."

Knives smiled at the boys new found confidence and realized he had some confidence of his own.

*Later*

Back at Beacon, Knives was feeling good, better than that he was feeling great. He decided maybe it was time to hang out with Ruby. He went to her door and knocked, but Yang answered, "Yeeeees?"

"Hi, is Ruby here?"

Yang smiled, "Ruby, your boyfriend is here!"

"YANG!" She yelled as she shoved her way past her sister and closed the door shut, "Sorry about her…she means well."

He smiled, "I think it's nice to have siblings who will look out for you."

She pouted, "You say that NOW, if you had a brother, you'd be going insane!"

Johann spoke up, "Not that you aren't already!"

But Knives ignored him; he was feeling way too good for Johann to bring him down. "Well I consider my team my family…and Luxus isn't that bad. 'In order to woo a woman you must dress better, be charming and confident! This doom and gloom does not suit you, show off those eyes more!'"

She giggled and smiled at him, "Better than Weiss! 'You can't put on cardboard boxes and pretend you're a robot! You need to study more you dunce! Ruby can you call over Deverou, I'm feeling parched!'"

They both laughed at their teams expense and Ruby looked at his eyes, "I did mean to ask you about your eyes though, are you a Faunus?"

He nervously scratched his head, "Uh, not really no…I guess if anything, you could say I'm half-Faunus." It was close enough to the truth, in all the injections Cain gave him, one was labeled Faunus, after that one his eyes changed, and his sense of smell was heightened. "It was my dad…I didn't get his ears, but mom said I have his eyes."

"Well they're very nice…if you haven't noticed, I like red."

He chuckled and decided on some sarcasm, "Oh really? I never would have guessed, I thought you liked teal!"

She laughed more, it was a nice thing to hear, honest and sweet. He smiled, "You wanna head off to the garden? The roses look nice in the moonlight."

"Why yes, yes we do." She said with a confident smile.

He smiled and followed after her.

*Luxus*

Luxus got away from everyone else and opened up his scroll. He had only one new message, and it was from his father. He opened it, and the image of the stern man with short cut blonde hair and his piercing dark purple eyes; the hawk-like features of his nose and drawn thin mouth. It spoke, "Luxus, this is your father. Your mother and I will be arriving at your school for the festival. I expect you've changed the names of your grand-father's pistols by now to something more appropriate and that you are excelling in all your classes. If you followed my instructions, your teammates are no doubt Caradin Cross and Deverou Tenebrous. I left the final member for you, because a leader must be able to choose the best suited for his second in command. I trust you are leading your team well and that you rank above any of the other teams at Beacon. I expect nothing less than perfection from you, do not disappoint me."

Luxus slid back against the wall and just cried, how could he be related to a man so cruel and harsh? He didn't know how long it had been, but he staggered back to his room, passing the area where he saw Pyrrha and Jaune on the roof, and on his way back he passed a window and saw Knives and Ruby in the garden. Everyone else had grown…Luxus was still afraid, and very much alone…


End file.
